Giving In To Desires
by Anarchist278
Summary: “Hi” she said her voice showing no surprise at seeing him naked in her bedroom “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”
1. A Visitor

**A.N This story has been given this rating for a reason. It does contain sex scenes. So if you're not comfortable reading them I suggest you find another story. This is not one for the Kiddies.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters unless otherwise stated they all belong to the WB network.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter One.**

"Ok baby, say hi to your grandma for me. I'll see you when you get back"

Haley stifled a yawn as she said goodbye to her boyfriend Lucas. It had been a long day and she was absolutely exhausted. She stripped off her sensible knee length skirt and blouse revealing her sexy red and black, silk and lace bra with matching thong. Too tired to continue she slid under the covers of her bed clad only in her underwear, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were filled with images of her sweet, romantic boyfriend.

As she slept she was oblivious to the tall dark figure climbing through her window and coming to stand beside the bed. Watching her sleep a cynical smile crossed his face as he quickly removed all his clothing.

Seeing the gentle smile on her lips his cynicism only increased "she looks so innocent," pulling back the covers his eyes took in her scantily clad form, shivering as the cold air met her bare skin, "if only they knew."

Leaning over her still form on the bed he ran his calloused fingertips slowly down her spine watching her shiver once again although this time he knew with certainty it was not from cold.

"Haley its time to wake up" his voice was only marginally louder than a whisper but it was all it took for her eyes to open.

* * *

She turned her head slightly looking for whatever it was that had woken her. A strong hand grasped her jaw turning her face till she met his gaze. 

"Hi" she said her voice showing no surprise at seeing him naked in her bedroom "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

His eyes left hers travelling slowly, appraisingly over her body before eventually meeting her eyes with his own again, he didn't attempt to disguise the want that was blazing there.

"And miss out on this? You should know by now that I would never willingly miss out on this."

She smiled at him "well then what are you waiting for?"

She rose up from the bed to kneel in front of him.

"I see you dressed for me" he commented with a knowing grin.

"Ummm" she replied not really listening to his words as she trailed her fingers lightly over his chest and lower to his hard muscled stomach.

Her lips followed the path of her fingers, her tongue coming out to flick the silver ring in his nipple. Glancing up to his face she saw immediately that his eyes had darkened and his breathing had become shallower at her simple gesture. She smiled again revelling in her power over him, how such a simple touch from her lips could affect him so strongly.

* * *

Seeing the smug look on her face he reached behind her and with a flick of his thumb and index finger undid the clasp of her bra. Removing it quickly he knelt on the bed in front of her bringing his bare chest into contact with hers. He stared into her eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to her neck sucking and biting at the soft skin, always careful not to leave a telltale mark. The truth was that he wanted to leave a mark, wanted to brand her as his but he knew that if he did it would probably be the last time he would ever touch her, she had made that clear to him from the start. She tilted her head slightly to allow him better access and was rewarded by the feel of his tongue tracing over her collarbone. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders pushing her firmly back onto the bed, his own body following her down, pinning her under his weight. His lips crashed down onto hers, his tongue begging entrance, which she readily granted, kissing him back heatedly for a few moments before wrenching away with a laugh. 

"Whoa Tiger, slow down. We've got all night. Besides if memory serves me correctly its my turn to be on top" she reminded him her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You know I think you might be right" he smirked grabbing her hips and rolling so he was beneath her.

She sat up placing her knees either side of his waist straddling him. Resting her elbows on the pillow she allowed her breasts to dangle over his face, her satisfaction obvious when his tongue snaked out to lathe at her nipple before raising his head to catch it between his teeth. The sensation of his teeth on her nipple causing ripples of excitement to flow through her body. She continued to enjoy it for a while longer before gently pulling away. His hands came up to grasp her determined to bring her back within reach of his mouth.

* * *

Laughing wickedly she grabbed his hands pinning them above his head "Uh-uh I'm in charge tonight" she purred. 

His protest was forgotten as his eyes lit up at her take-charge attitude. She bent her head, her lips at his chest mimicking his earlier actions. She could feel his erection stirring beneath her.

"Ooh someone's enjoying himself," she teased.

Moving backwards she knelt between his legs trailing her tongue over the muscles of his stomach before continuing lower to take his burgeoning erection into her mouth. His fingers bit into her shoulders as he held her in place, rocking his hips, thrusting deeper into the warm cavity of her mouth. Finally knowing that this couldn't continue or he would explode he pulled her face away. Dragging her back up his body so that she lay flush against him he captured her mouth in a harsh kiss.

"My turn." He grated flipping her over so that he was once again on top.

Placing his thumbs under the waistband of her thong he pulled it off in one fluid motion.

Grabbing her knees he pushed her legs apart. He smirked up at her before thrusting his tongue deep up inside of her. He heard her breath coming in short sharp pants and knew that he was succeeding in giving her the pleasure that she had given him. His tongue teased her clit and he felt her muscles clench in anticipation. His name left her lips in a breathless plea.

"Yes Haley" he responded feigning innocence.

"On your back now" she commanded.

* * *

He happily complied cupping her ass with his hands as she straddled him once more; ripping the foil package open she rolled it down the length of him. 

She sank down onto him sheathing his length inside of her. She set the tempo starting slowly at first, their tempo increasing as their passion escalated.

"That's it" Haley gasped "just a bit more. That's it." she moaned his name as waves of ecstasy gripped her body. He thrust into her one last time before he found his own release, pleasure shuddering through his body.

She collapsed onto him lying content for a moment before rolling off. She trailed her fingers over his chest and smiling said, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Leaning over he gave her a quick hard kiss "you certainly will" he responded.

Hopping off the bed he dressed and smirking at her one last time climbed back through the window.

Pausing for a moment outside he called "Night Hales",

"Night Nathan" she responded before settling herself down to sleep.

* * *

**A.N My second attempt at a fan fic. As you've probably gathered from the first chapter its going to be quite different from How The Mighty Have Fallen. Should I continue it?**


	2. Keeping Up Pretences

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Two**

Monday morning dawned bright and sunny. Haley woke up and stretched, she was so tired. She wished she could spend the day in bed, not that she had got much rest there last night. Nathan had come to her just as he said he would and their activities had been anything but restful. She smiled at the memory of what had happened the previous night. Knowing she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer she got out of bed rummaging through her drawer for some underwear to cover her naked body. Deciding on a black thong and bra she pulled them out quickly putting them on before going to her wardrobe to survey the contents. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she dressed checking her appearance in the mirror. With her underwear covered she looked just the way most people would expect, conservative even preppy. That was the Haley James that everyone knew a shy, serious girl whose style of dress drew little attention to the voluptuous body beneath. Not even Lucas knew of her wild side, the side that she only expressed through her choice of underwear. The only person who knew that side of Haley was Nathan and she loved knowing that when he looked at her he didn't see the conservative disguise that everyone else did because he knew what was hidden beneath.

* * *

Hearing the sound of her cell phone ringing she picked it up from her bedside table and answered it. 

"Hey Baby" Lucas' voice greeted her.

"Hey you" she replied happily. "How's your grandma?" she asked.

"She was fine when we left her last night" he answered.

"Last night" she squealed excitedly "does that mean you're home?"

"Yep I'm back so how about I come pick you up for school today?"

"That would be great."

"Ok I'll see you in about fifteen minutes" he told her before hanging up.

Smiling happily she went to have breakfast before he arrived.

* * *

Classes that morning had passed fairly uneventfully and she was glad when lunchtime arrived. Grabbing her tray she made her way to the table where Lucas and the rest of their crowd were sitting. Positioning herself in the seat next to Lucas she sat, smiling at the other occupants. Tim was there with his girlfriend Theresa, Peyton sat in Jake's lap and Nathan sat opposite her his arm slung casually around his girlfriend Brooke's shoulders. 

"Hey guys" she greeted them "what's news?"

"Not much" Lucas answered her "Whitey's called an extra training session for after school today so I won't be able to drive you home unless you want to hang around and wait for me to finish."

"Yeah why not? I haven't got anything else to do tonight," she told him.

As she ate her lunch she chatted with Peyton and Brooke about what they had done on the weekend.

"So Tutor girl did you do anything interesting last night?" Brooke asked and for a moment she froze guilt consuming her as she tried to gauge whether Nathan's girlfriend had actually caught on to what was going on between her and Nathan.

Risking a quick look at Brooke she was relieved to see nothing more than friendly curiosity on her face. Nathan looked at her with a knowing grin "yeah Hales anything interesting happen?" he asked smirking as she squirmed slightly under his watchful gaze.

"No not really" she answered them both "I went to bed early" she added.

"An early night that must have been heaven" Jake chimed in "Jenny was teething last night so I was up most of the night with her."

"Yeah it was," she said hoping that she sounded convincing.

_Well I did go to bed early the fact that it wasn't to sleep is none of Jake's business._ She could still feel Nathan watching her as Lucas' hand came to rest on her knee. Looking up she caught an almost amused look on his face as he saw the innocent way Luke touched her and his eyes held a silent promise that later when they were alone his hand would venture much higher than her knee.

"Well Lucas if you think you can tear yourself away from your girl why don't we go shoot some hoops before we have to get to class? Tim suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Luke answered and after making plans with Brooke to work on their English assignment that night he and the other three guys departed in the direction of the courts.

* * *

"Thank God they're gone" Brooke sighed with relief. "Alright girls listen up I need some advice." 

The three girls turned to Brooke waiting to hear what her latest crisis was. "Spill" Peyton commanded.

"Ok well it's like this" Brooke began. "There's something up with Nate lately. He just doesn't seem interested in sex anymore."

Haley almost choked on her mouthful of juice at Brooke's declaration. "I know you're not going to be much help Tutor Girl seeing as you and Lucas haven't even done it yet but I was hoping that you two might have some ideas" she said turning to Peyton and Theresa.

Haley bristled under Brooke's dismissal but then realised that according to everyone but Nathan she was just an innocent virgin. Deciding to play along she looked at her three friends

"Yeah you're right Brooke" she told her "but maybe I should listen in so I can get some tips on how to turn a man on."

"Whatever" came Brooke's bored response "now can we please focus on me?"

So for the rest of break Haley sat there supposedly listening intently for pointers as Peyton and Theresa shared their supposed wealth of knowledge on the art of seduction. On a couple of occasion she actually had to restrain herself from laughing out loud as she listened to their pride in what to Haley were fairly mundane methods. She almost wished that she could share some of her own expertise but they would have been shocked to hear such things coming from Haley's mouth. Sometimes it could be such a pain to keep up this pretence. When the bell rang to signal the end of break Haley almost groaned out loud in relief even Biology had to be better than this.

* * *

She headed off to Biology class excited at the thought of seeing Nathan without all the rest of their group around. Nathan waited outside the door for her, allowing her to precede him into the room he walked close behind and covertly squeezed her ass unbeknownst to the other occupants of the room. This had become a bit of a game to them to see how much touching they could get away with without being caught. Mrs Cameron the teacher looked up as they entered "Hurry up" she told them "we have a lot to do today." 

Haley groaned as she saw the dead rats waiting to be dissected. Making her way to a vacant bench she sat, Nathan taking the stool opposite her.

"Right" Mrs Cameron began and as she droned on about what they would be doing with the rats Haley watched her with apparent rapt attention. Nathan too was the picture of concentration but his thoughts had nothing to do with rats. He was thinking about the upcoming game and how he would star as usual. Keeping her gaze pinned firmly on the teacher Haley toed off her shoe, letting it fall noiselessly to the ground. Glancing quickly at Nathan she ascertained that she wasn't being watched and slowly moved her foot to his ankle. She felt Nathan's surprised gaze on her for a moment but her attention remained firmly on Mrs Cameron's demonstration at the front of the room. Nathan too returned his gaze to the front of the room a picture of concentration but the only thing he was concentrating on was that foot rubbing lightly against his ankle and where it would travel to next. He was in agony waiting for that foot to move but it remained where it was. Just as he was ready to pull away he felt it move. Slowly ever so slowly it crept up the inside of his calf. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible he moved his stool closer to the bench. Her foot continued its slow climb up higher and higher until finally she reached his inner thigh, she rubbed her foot against him briefly allowing it to come into contact with his groin before moving to retreat. His hands moved quickly capturing her foot and halting her retreat and she looked at him in shock as his thumbs massaged the bottom of her foot. Holding her foot in between his legs with one hand he slid his other hand up the leg of her jeans his rough fingertips tracing the smooth skin of her calf. She slid lower in her seat enabling him to reach her lower thigh. Neither of them making any pretence now of paying attention to the lesson, her eyes were locked onto his. The thud of a dead rodent being plonked onto the desk between them though served to break the mood and she jerked away as Nathan sent her a rueful smile. Looking down at the stiff, fur covered critter Haley shuddered "What are we supposed to do with this?"

* * *

From her place in the bleachers after school Haley observed the two brothers. They were so different and not just in the obvious way of appearance. Lucas was romantic and protective, he loved to read and unless he knew someone really well tended to be quite shy and unassuming. Nathan on the other hand was often loud and arrogant and he certainly wasn't romantic at least not with Haley. He was passionate and sexy and while Lucas liked to express himself with words Nathan was definitely more of an action man. Her feelings for the two men confused her at times while she knew she loved Lucas she could never quite put a name to what it was she felt for Nathan. She certainly didn't love him the way she loved Lucas but at the same time he brought something to her life that Lucas could not. Nathan gave her passion and excitement and from the moment they had first got together she had been addicted to the feelings he released in her. There was a sense of freedom with Nathan, freedom to be who she really was and damn the consequences.

* * *

Nathan had noticed the way Haley had been watching them while they were training and couldn't help but wonder which one of them she had been thinking of when she smiled like that. Hearing her name mentioned he looked up and focused on the conversation that was going on between Lucas, Jake and Tim. 

"So you're saying you still haven't slept with her?" Tim asked incredulity filling his voice "But you guys have been together forever."

"Yeah I know" Lucas responded "But she's just so pure and innocent I don't think she's ready for that step yet."

Nathan had to turn away so that they wouldn't see the amusement painted on his face _pure, innocent_ he scoffed to himself _there isn't one bone in that girls body that I would describe that way. He really has no idea who his girlfriend is or what she is capable of. If he'd seen what she had been doing with me about 15 hours ago he would not be so convinced of her purity. _He loved the rush of being the only one who knew just how wild she really was and couldn't help but feel that he was the only one of them who truly knew her.

"Plus" Lucas added "no offence Jake but I really don't fancy the idea of becoming a teen age father."

_What has the guy never heard of condoms _Nathan wondered? Lucas' voice broke into his thoughts "hey Nate you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are" he responded following Lucas out of the locker room to the hall where Haley and Brooke stood waiting for them.

* * *

"Shall we go?" Nathan asked coming up behind the girls and looping an arm around each of their shoulders. 

Lucas walked on the other side of Haley holding her hand and the four left headed for Lucas' house where he and Brooke would work on their assignment. Arriving there Lucas got them all drinks before suggesting to Brooke that they move into his bedroom to use the computer.

"We should only be about an hour. Tutor girl see if you can keep Nathan occupied for that long so he's not bugging me to go home because he's bored."

"Umm sure Brooke I'll see what I can do." Haley answered.

"Thanks you're the best."

Alone together Haley turned to Nathan smiling mischievously "So I'm supposed to keep you occupied huh. Well I wonder what we should do. I guess we could watch TV or listen to music or maybe even get a head start on our homework."

Nathan moved to stand in front of her grasping her hands and pulling her to a standing position. "Oh I can think of much better ways to pass the time" he told her, his tone light as he lifted the hem of her t-shirt "and none of them have anything to do with homework" he assured her.

"Well I guess your girlfriend did tell me that I should make sure you don't get bored" she told him "but we better get started. "We've only got an hour and I have so many plans for you."

"I'm ready when you are" he stated gruffly pushing her back onto the couch, pulling off his shirt before he positioned himself above her.


	3. Coming Up With A Plan

**A.N You guys have definitely bought a smile to my face with the reviews I have gotten thus far. So I decided to give you a second update today. I'm going to get to work on Chapter Four and I may get it done today but no promises. I promise the question of how things started between Nathan and Haley will be answered soon. Just waiting for the right place to include that little tale. This chapter does have some R rated moments once again so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Three**

"Ok we're done." Lucas announced entering the lounge room finding Haley and Nathan comfortably seated on the couch apparently absorbed in the television.

"Wow Hales, how do you do it? Brooke asked.

"Do what?" Haley questioned her clearly puzzled.

"Get him to sit still for five minutes and actually concentrate on something."

"Oh I have my ways." Haley responded mysteriously laughing at the insulted look on Nathan's face.

"I am perfectly capable of concentrating" he snapped at Brooke "when I'm given the right incentive" he continued smiling playfully at Haley.

"Oh well would you mind telling me what incentive Tutor girl can offer that I can't" she smiled flirtatiously at him perching herself in his lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said enjoying Haley's obvious discomfort at the dangerous turn their conversation was taking.

"I just threaten him with serious bodily harm if he doesn't stay still" she told Brooke anxious to change the subject.

"So you're finished?" she asked turning her attention to Lucas.

"Yep" he responded, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Nathan suggested, "We can order a pizza and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." Haley and Brooke agreed.

"I can't" Lucas told them "I promised my mum I'd give her a hand at the café. She's short staffed at the moment."

"Alright man well I guess I'll just have to entertain these two beautiful ladies all on my own then." Haley reached over and gave Lucas a quick kiss and with a promise to call him later left with Nathan and a disappointed Brooke.

* * *

After eating they settled down on the couch, in the dark room, Brooke snuggled on one side of Nathan while Haley sat on the other careful to keep a respectable distance between their bodies. Haley sat trying to focus her attention on the screen desperately trying not to notice the way Brooke's hand was stroking Nathan's thigh. She was getting frustrated, she wasn't used to spending time with just Nathan and Brooke normally Lucas would be with them and she would be able to distract herself with him. Brooke seemed to be trying out some of Peyton's and Theresa's suggestions from earlier that day not that it seemed to be getting her anywhere as Nathan failed to respond. She finally gave up and annoyed with Nathan's lack of interest turned her attention to the screen. Haley almost gasped out loud as she felt Nathan's hand come to rest on her denim-clad thigh. She placed her own hand over his pulling his hand up to rest against her more intimately. Pulling a cushion out from behind her head she sat it in her lap covering Nathan's hand as she felt him undo the top button of her jeans. He slid the zipper down slowly and Haley cringed at the sound, it seemed so loud to her own ears but glancing at Brooke she saw that her attention remained fixed on the television apparently oblivious to what was happening right next to her. Somehow knowing they could get caught at any moment heightened Haley's excitement and at the first scrape of his fingertip against the silk panel she almost lost control. She opened her legs slightly to enable him to continue his exploration and immediately felt his finger slip underneath the flimsy material, stroking gently. She opened her legs even further and he slipped a teasing finger inside of her. She was lost in the sensations he was eliciting as his finger slid in and out, faster and faster. Just as she felt ready to explode a loud snort came from Brooke's direction and Haley turned her suddenly panicked gaze towards her. But Brooke far from having caught them in the act had actually fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

* * *

Nathan chuckled huskily as he removed his hand and looking at Haley suggested that they go upstairs and finish what they started. "Maybe next time" she said standing and adjusting her clothes.

"I better get going.

I take it I won't be seeing you tonight" she added looking at Brooke before turning her attention back to Nathan.

"Doesn't look like it," he said regretfully.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Haley it probably is a good idea for you to go. You're going to need to do some serious thinking to come up with a way to top that." He told her.

"Huh" she said not understanding what he meant.

"Well the way I see it I have definitely won this round. It doesn't get much more daring than the way I just touched you with my girlfriend sitting right next to us. Lets face it you're going to have to come up with something pretty darn spectacular to beat that." He said arrogantly.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something." She replied.

Nathan had just upped the stakes significantly but Haley was confident that she could go one better.

"I doubt it" Nathan couldn't help but egg her on knowing that her competitive nature would not let her back down until she had once again claimed victory. She moved over to where he sat straddling him as Brooke slept on stretching up she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue

"Nathan have I ever given you reason to doubt my skills" she asked him seductively

"No" he grunted as one of her hands slid down to his crotch kneading him through the thin material of his pants.

"Then why would I start now?" she purred into his ear before standing up from his lap and sauntering out the door leaving him clearly frustrated.

_Poor Brooke _she said to herself _what on earth ever gave her the idea that Nathan Scott is no longer interested in SEX?_ _I seem to have no trouble getting his attention._

_

* * *

_

When she arrived home a little while later her mind was still on Nathan and his challenge to her. She needed to formulate a plan because she was determined to find a way to win the next round of their game. It was going to have to be daring to top what had gone on at his house that night, then it hit her she knew exactly what she would do. Now she just had to wait for the opportune moment. Smiling to herself she picked up her phone ready to play the dutiful girlfriend. Dialling Lucas' number she waited patiently for him to answer. Hearing his voice at the other end she greeted him

"Hey Handsome, how was work?"

"Good" he answered "but I would have much rather have spent the night with you. So what did you get up to?"

Her mind flashed to exactly what she had been up to with Nathan less than an hour ago "Oh not much" she answered keeping her tone deliberately neutral "just hung out."

"Sorry I couldn't come with you Hales you must have been so bored being the third wheel with another couple."

"That's ok Lucas I wasn't bored at all." Smiling as she admitted to herself that she had been anything but bored with Nathan.

But of course Lucas wasn't to know that. "Well I'm going to make it up to you anyway" he promised her "we'll go out on Friday night after the game just the two of us."

"That would be great." Haley responded enthusiastically.

"I'm really tired Hales so I'm going to go to bed now" he told her "Whitey has asked me and Nathan to come in for some extra drills before school tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you there."

Haley was only half listening as he said goodbye her thoughts already drifting as she realised that she may get her opportunity to one up Nathan a little sooner than expected. "Ok bye baby. Sleep well." She told him and hung up a huge smile covering her face. _Oh this is going to be good._

_

* * *

_

Distracted by thoughts of what she would do the next day she stripped off her jeans and t-shirt jumping nervously when her phone rang. Assuming it was Lucas again she picked it up without bothering to check the caller ID. "Hey baby did you forget something?" she asked.

"I haven't forgotten anything BABY" Nathan's voice mocked her.

"Nathan what do you want?"

"Oh I've got a whole list of things I want but they might have to wait till tomorrow night. But the reason for my call was I just wanted to make sure you went to sleep thinking about me the way you do every night just like I think about you. Just because I'm not in that bed with you tonight doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you, imagining you here with me and all the things I would do to you if you were."

Haley shivered at his words feeling her body begin to clamour just at the sound of his husky voice coming to her through the telephone. Her excitement increased as she too imagined all the things they would do if he were here with her now.

"Sweet Dreams Haley." He added before hanging up.

Haley sank down onto her bed she knew this was his revenge for the way she had left him earlier so clearly wanting more. She looked down at the bed such a big bed to be in all by herself. _Damn him now how was she supposed to get to sleep. Oh he is going to pay tomorrow._


	4. Score One Haley

**A.N Those R rated moments just keep coming in this story so do me a favour and don't let your kiddies read this.**

**Giving In to Desires**

**Chapter Four**

When Haley woke up the next morning she was not in a good mood. Even when she had finally had a night alone in her bed she still hadn't managed to get much sleep because Nathan had succeeded in ensuring that her mind was filled with him. She couldn't even remember the last time Nathan had not paid her a late night visit and as much as she hated to admit it she had found it very difficult to get to sleep knowing that she would not be getting woken by him joining her in bed. Her alarm went off then and she rolled over glaring at the clock wondering what had possessed her to set the alarm to go off so early. Then she remembered her plans for that morning and instantly her mood brightened, it was time to put Nathan Scott back in his place. Jumping out of bed she dressed quickly before heading to the practically deserted school.

* * *

She slipped in quietly checking to make sure that she hadn't been seen then moved quickly up the hall towards the gym. Peeking surreptitiously through the door she saw that Lucas and Nathan were indeed in there going through some extra drills before class. Looking at her watch she knew they would not be there much longer so she hastily made her way into the locker room slipping into an empty shower cubicle to wait. She didn't have to wait long as the sound of Lucas' and Nathan's voices were soon heard as they came back into the locker room to change back into their regular clothes. She quickly removed all of her own clothes hanging them on the hook on the back of the door, praying that Lucas would not change his regular routine and decide to shower before class. Opening the door a crack she peered out at the two of them as they joked and laughed about Whitey's temper. The two paused at the bench in front of Haley's cubicle and side-by-side began to get undressed with their backs to her. Haley watched from her vantage point reasonably impressed at seeing her boyfriend's naked body for the first time. Lucas couldn't compare to Nathan of course but very few people could. When Nathan was completely naked she opened the door a bit further and slipped one arm out. Watching Lucas carefully for any sign that he might be about to turn around she continued to reach towards Nathan, just a few more centimetres and she would accomplish her task. Lucas' back remained to her and finally she was in reach of Nathan's naked body. She ran her fingers lightly over his ass before pinching it gently then quickly withdrawing her hand. Nathan whirled around to discover her holding the cubicle door open just enough so that he could see she was completely naked. He looked at her incredulously for a moment before clearing his throat abruptly and turning to Lucas.

"I think I might have a shower man, I stink". "Yeah ok" Lucas said seemingly wondering why Nathan had felt the need to share that piece of information.

Nathan entered the cubicle closing the door behind him but as he went to lock it Haley's hand latched onto his wrist and leaning up she whispered in to his ear.

"Uh uh that's not part of my plan."

His smile widened as he realised just how dangerous this situation truly was. Haley reached behind her turning on the shower jets letting the warm water cascade over their bodies her hands tracing over his chest. Catching her chin in his hand he lifted her head kissing her passionately then releasing her chin he brought his hands down to her ass lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Neither of them spoke a word as their passion grew and as Nathan entered her she had to bite down on his shoulder to stifle her moan. Lucas' voice was heard as he called out to Nathan,

"Nate are you nearly finished in there? What's taking so long?"

"I'll be out soon. Go ahead without me." He answered praying Lucas wouldn't notice the rough edge to his voice.

"Yeah alright man I'm going to go see if Haley's here yet. I'll see you in class."

There was no response from Nathan and Lucas left the locker room wondering at his strange behaviour. Finally alone Nathan groaned his release and withdrawing allowed Haley to slide down his body.

"That was amazing," he grunted.

"It was wasn't it?" Haley answered. "I'd like to see you top that."

She added before grabbing her clothes and quickly getting dressed.

"See you in class Nathan" and with that she peeked out the door to ensure there was no one around to observe her exit from the locker room and left Nathan to get himself together before class.

* * *

Finding Lucas and Jake standing at her locker she walked up and hugged her boyfriend warmly.

"Hey Hales about time. I was starting to think you weren't going to make it."

He held up a strand of her wet hair looking at it puzzled.

"I slept in," she told him "so I didn't have time to dry my hair."

Moments later they were joined at her locker by Nathan still looking a little water logged.

"What did you sleep in to?" Jake asked.

Nathan looked at Haley as he realised that that must have been the story she had given to cover her late arrival and wet hair. Deciding to have some fun at her expense he went along with it

"Yeah Haley's alarm must be broken it didn't go off this morning. Luckily my internal clock was working so I was able to wake us up in time but it did mean that we had to shower together." He told his two friends "not that you minded Hey Hales?" He smirked at her.

"Nate" Lucas' voice cut in "Don't tease her like that she's not used to it."

For a moment the real Haley shone through and she turned to Lucas angrily, "I'm not a child Lucas I can handle a bit of harmless teasing," she snarled thinking sometimes Lucas was just too protective of her.

"Sorry Hales I didn't mean anything by it," Lucas attempted to defend himself.

Sighing Haley told him "I know you didn't Lucas but sometimes I feel like you still see me as the timid thirteen year old I was when we started going out. "I've grown up Lucas I don't need you to fight my battles for me ok?"

"Sure" he said appearing mystified that she had attacked him that way. Jake anxious to break the tension that had suddenly sprung up asked if he could speak to Lucas privately for a moment leaving Nathan and Haley alone at the lockers.

* * *

"Hales you know he didn't mean anything by it so why are you letting it get to you?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know sometimes I feel more like his kid sister than his girlfriend," she explained.

"He has me up on this pedestal and he can't see me for who I really am."

"But Hales I thought that was the way you wanted it. I mean this whole thing got started between you and me because you were too scared to show him the real you."

Yeah you're right" she said her mind flashing back to that day four months ago when she had finally been able to unleash her wild side.

**Flashback **

_She was in a bad mood. Lucas had been following her around like a mother hen all day and she had had enough. Telling him that she had things to do she had left him at school planning to call him later once she had had a chance to cool down. Because she knew if she didn't get away from him right then she was going to say something she would most likely regret later on. So she had left headed for the mall and the one thing that was guaranteed to cheer her up. She knew she probably shouldn't be feeling angry with Lucas but the truth was she had been feeling boxed in for weeks and she was sick of having to live up to this role that the rest of the school seemed to have cast her in. Entering the Lingerie shop she had headed for the racks that held the sexiest underwear. Choosing a red and black, silk and lace bra and thong set she quickly removed them from their hangers stuffing them into her bag hoping today was not the day that she would be caught. This was the third time that she had come here to steal underwear and so far luck had been with her. Keeping her head down she left the store releasing her breath in a relieved whoosh as no one attempted to stop her. As she was about to walk away a hand grasped her elbow and she felt her breath catch in her throat. This was it she had been caught and now she was going to have to face the consequences of her actions. Raising her head to face her capturer she was shocked to see Nathan looking down at her._

_"Nathan what do you want?"_

_"I saw you," he stated simply._

_"What are you talking about?" she asked breathlessly._

_"Haley I saw you steal the underwear." He told her._

_"I don't know what you are talking about" she tried once more._

_"The only question is why" he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I know you don't need underwear like that for Lucas," he told her seeing her surprised look he told her "We're brothers Haley we talk." "So who are you buying the underwear to impress?" he asked._

_"No one" she told him and as he gave her an incredulous look she rushed on "it's just for me ok. I like the way it makes me feel."_

_"Seems like a waste," he said to her "having such sexy underwear that nobody but you gets to see."_

_"I wonder if Lucas will believe that?"_

_"Nathan you can't tell him about this."_

_"Sorry Hales but he's my brother I'm kind of obligated to tell him that his girlfriend is a thief."_

_In spite of the dire circumstances or perhaps because of them Haley felt her excitement begin to build. This could be her chance to let her wild side out._

_"I could make it worth your while not to tell him." She told him flirtatiously._

_She knew she was taking a big chance here but it was worth it. She had seen the way Nathan had watched her lately when he thought she wasn't watching and it had excited her to think that the lust she had caught glimpses of in his eyes was directed at her._

_"Oh really and what exactly are you suggesting?"_

_"Why don't you come around to my place tonight and find out. I might even model my new acquisition for you" she said indicating the contents of her bag._

_"I might just do that," he told her before walking away his own purchases that he had gotten for Brooke tucked under his arm. The moment he walked away Haley's bravado had plummeted and she wondered what on earth she had done. Nathan was probably on his way right now to tell Lucas not only about her thieving tendencies but also that she had just propositioned his brother. Sitting at home she had waited for the confrontational phone call from Lucas telling her it was all over but it hadn't come. Then she had told herself that he probably didn't ever want to speak to her again. She had worked herself up in to a complete state of mania when she heard a knock at the front door. Racing downstairs she flung the door open ready to beg for Lucas' forgiveness but instead she was confronted with the sight of Nathan smirking at her from the doorstep._

_"I thought you were going to model your new underwear for me."_

**End Flashback**

"You never did tell me what you were doing at the Lingerie store?" she told him.

"I was buying a present for Brooke. I was hoping that some new underwear might spice things up a bit. Didn't work for me and her though," he added, "because from then on no matter what she wore I would imagine what you would look like in it."

_So_ _that's why Brooke can't get him interested lately._ Scared of what he might confess to next she changed the subject.

"You do realise," she said looking at him "that if we ever had to explain to anyone how things began between us no one would ever believe us?"

"Nope not in a million years" he agreed.

"Just as well its just between us then" she told him.

Little did they know that at that very moment someone was watching them and had heard every word they had said. "No" they said "it used to be just between the two of you now I know your secret and I know just what I'm going to do with it. But not yet I'm going to wait for the perfect time to drop this bombshell. Right when neither of you expect it. Enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

**A.N So who do you think it is? Who knows their secret? I think that's enough for this weekend. I need a chance to work out where I want things to go from here so will leave it for now. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts they want to share with me you know what to do. **


	5. The Best Of Both Worlds

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Five.**

Haley was running late she was supposed to be going out with Lucas after tonight's game, which meant she had to be dressed for their date before going to the school to watch the game. The game was due to start in 20 minutes and she wanted to make sure she got there in time to see it. She had been looking forward to spending some time with him alone all week and was glad that it was finally Friday. Zipping up her dress she looked for a pair of earrings to go with it. Deciding on some large silver hoops she quickly put one in and swore as she dropped the other one and it disappeared under her bed. Crouching down on her hands and knees she peered under the bed eventually finding the elusive earring. Giving herself a final appraisal in the mirror she was pleased with the results. Lucas had told her to dress up and having not had anything suitable she had borrowed a dress from Brooke. Lucas would be surprised to see her dressed so revealingly for a change but it had presented itself as the perfect opportunity to dress the way she wanted to for once without raising suspicions. After all she had only done as Lucas suggested and borrowed a dress from Brooke. Looking at the clock she saw if she didn't leave right now she wouldn't make it in time to see the beginning of the game. Grabbing her bag and a jacket to ward against the chill she ran out the door and jumped into her car and sped towards the school.

* * *

A loud roar erupted as the match ended in yet another thrilling victory for the Tree Hill Ravens. As usual the Scott brothers had starred and Haley was extremely proud of both of them. She waited outside the gym for Lucas to change so they could go. Most of the team and spectators had already left but Lucas still had not appeared. Leaning against the wall she looked around the deserted hall for something to alleviate her boredom. Coming up empty she once again turned her attention back to locker room exit as she heard the door open hoping Lucas was finally ready.

"Hey Hales are you waiting for me?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he exited the room.

"What possible reason would I have to be waiting for you?" she asked a grin of her own forming.

"Thought you might want to congratulate me on my superb performance," he told her.

"Well done Nathan you are a basketball god," she said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks but I wasn't actually talking about basketball. I was thinking more about the performance I gave at your place last night."

"Last night?" she questioned him jokingly "did you come around last night? Can't say I remember. Must have slipped my mind."

"Well then perhaps I should refresh your memory," he said advancing towards her.

Amusement was sparkling in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You see" he breathed into her ear "it started with me doing this," a hand trailed lightly up her thigh "and then it went something like this" he unzipped her jacket slightly and his hand cupped her breast a thumb brushing over her nipple.

"I think I have a vague recollection," she told him her breathing becoming ragged at his touch.

"Well maybe we should go back to your place so I can remind you properly," he suggested.

"As great as that sounds Nathan I actually have a date so we might have to postpone this to some other time."

"You sure about that? You could tell Lucas you're not feeling well," his thumb still lightly brushing against her nipple.

"I can't Nathan, not now but come around later ok and we'll definitely continue this."

Nathan wasn't really happy about it but knew he didn't really have a choice. "Fine Hales. Call me when you get home" he said struggling to control his annoyance at her refusal.

"Ok" she said starting to move away but before she could get far Nathan's hands came down to grasp her waist

"Oh and Haley here's something for you to think about while you're playing kissy face with your boyfriend" he swooped his head down capturing her lips in a hard possessive kiss instantly she opened her mouth hoping to deepen the kiss but Nathan drew back.

"Nathan what was that for?"

"That's how a kiss is supposed to make you feel. Lucas never makes you feel like that does he? I'm the only one who can ever arouse you with one little kiss and don't you forget it. So go out with your boyfriend I don't care because when he kisses you I know it will be me you'll be thinking about." He stepped back and she looked at him shocked for a moment _since when did Nathan get possessive._ But before she could ponder on it further the locker room door opened once again and Lucas exited.

* * *

"Baby you look beautiful," he greeted her "are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." She told him brightly.

"Have fun you two," Nathan called after them "See you later."

Poor Lucas had no idea of just how seriously Nathan meant that rather innocuous farewell but Haley couldn't resist sending Nathan a knowing look as she turned back to reply.

"Yeah Nathan I'll see you later."

She knew it was mean to carry on like this in front of a clueless Lucas but for some reason she could never resist the thrill of playing word games with Nathan, only the two of them knowing the true meaning of the harmless sounding phrases they tossed back and forth. The constant possibility that they might get caught had really heated things up between them lately (as if they could get any hotter) and it had become increasingly difficult not to be too blatant in front Lucas and Brooke. Lately all Nathan had to do was look at Haley a certain way and she wanted to rip his clothes off, boyfriend be damned, but she would somehow manage to control herself until that initial wave of lust passed and she was able to think more logically. Because when logic played a part she knew she could never hurt Lucas like that and she would remind herself that she loved him it never occurring to her that that was not the sort of thing she should have to remind herself of.

"Baby" Lucas waved a hand in front of her face trying for the third time to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said slowly becoming aware of the fact that she was still standing there looking at Nathan. "Oh sorry Lucas I was just thinking about an assignment I have to do this weekend," she quickly covered for herself.

"That's cool Babe I just think we should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah you're right let's go," she agreed.

* * *

Leaving her car at the school she got into Lucas' truck still a little distracted.

"Hey you're a million miles away" Lucas interjected "maybe I should help you get your focus back."

He leaned over giving her a gentle loving kiss but all Haley could think about were Nathan's earlier words _when he kisses you I know it will be me you'll be thinking about. _Trying to drown out his words playing in her head she focused on Lucas trying to arise some passion in his kiss but it remained gentle and sweet and not for the first time she was frustrated with his lack of passion. _I'm the only one who can ever arouse you with one little kiss._ _Damn him_ she swore inwardly. Pulling back from the kiss she smiled reassuringly at Lucas but if he had noticed anything wrong with their kiss he wasn't showing it.

"Lucas honey as much as I'm enjoying this I hadn't pictured us as having our date in your truck in the school parking lot so maybe we better get going." Lucas smiled at her before turning his attention to driving and headed off towards the restaurant he had booked a table at.

* * *

For the rest of the night Haley forced herself to think only of Lucas and eventually found herself able to relax and enjoy Lucas' company the way she always had. He had booked them a table at a really nice restaurant and when she arrived she had found a beautiful white rose resting on her place setting. They had eaten their dinner talking and laughing together and when they had finished had gone out to the dance floor holding each other tenderly and swaying to the music. At the end of the night he drove her back to the school to collect her car and when he had leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss her mind remained pleasantly blank.

"Thank you so much for tonight Lucas I've had such a great time. I'll call you tomorrow" she told him practically glowing with happiness.

* * *

As she drove home she thought back over their date thinking how wonderful it had been to spend some time together without the rest of the group around. Thinking of the group brought Nathan to mind and she couldn't help the devilish smirk that crossed her lips as she thought about what they would do that night. She had been back to the Lingerie store earlier and picked up something special for tonight hence her running late for the game that night. But it would be worth it to see the look on Nathan's face when he saw her in the black silk teddy and accessories that she had picked up. Pulling into her driveway she decided she would call him first then get changed while she waited for him to arrive. Walking into her bedroom she failed to notice the open window and kicked off her shoes as she reached around to try and get the zipper grabbing her phone off the nightstand as she did so. Grasping the tab she pulled at it unsuccessfully. _Great how was she supposed to change into something more appropriate for Nathan's arrival if she couldn't get out of her dress?_ She groaned in frustration and nearly jumped a foot into the air as a hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder blades

"Let me" a husky voice breathed against her neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to call you."

"Yeah well I got bored so decided to let myself in. You don't mind do you?" he asked as he slowly pulled the zipper down.

"I don't mind at all" she assured him trembling slightly as she felt his hands pushing the dress off her shoulders before coming around to cup her breasts in his hands.

"Good" he said "now I couldn't help but notice the contents of that bag over there so why don't you go and get changed while I make myself more comfortable" he pulled one of his hands away and she heard the scraping sound of the zipper on his jeans being pulled down.

"Gladly" she agreed heading towards the bathroom before turning to look back at him watching the muscles in his body contract as he lifted his shirt over his head. _How did I ever get this lucky? Lucas and Nathan. I have definitely got the best of both worlds._

_

* * *

_

The person standing outside the house looked at the two figures now silhouetted in the window wrapped around each other, disgust at what he/she was seeing written plainly on his/her face. "**They are going to pay for this**."

* * *

**A.N. Ok I finally got around to updating again. I hit a major writers block on this story a few days ago and was seriously considering giving up on it. But thankfully I got some reviews which encouraged me to keep working on it. Please review believe me it does make a difference. Thanks to everyone who has so far. I'm afraid those of you who want to know who it is that knows Nathan and Haley's secret are going to have to wait a bit longer. I'm not quite ready to reveal it yet.**


	6. Someone Knows

**A.N Well after all those wonderful reviews I decided I better get my butt into gear and not keep any of you waiting so here it is the latest instalment. Hope you enjoy it but review even if you don't so I know what I'm doing wrong. Oh and there's going to be a bit of a different side to Nathan in this chapter. Tell me if you think I'm going the wrong way with his character. Remember I want to hear what you think good or bad.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Six**

Haley woke late the next morning; stretching luxuriously she looked at her bedside clock. It was already 11:30 _wow I really slept late. Guess I have an excuse Nathan really wore me out last night. _A lazy smile formed on her face as she thought back to what they had done. Rolling over she saw the pile of black silk on the floor Nathan had definitely been impressed with her latest acquisition from the Lingerie store not that it had remained on for long

**Flashback**

_She exited the bathroom clad in the teddy, silk stockings and a garter belt the only other items she wore. He'd watched her walking towards him his gaze skimming over her body appreciatively. _

_"You like?" she asked coquettishly turning around in a slow circle allowing him to see her from every possible angle. _

_"I like" he answered a rough edge to his voice and his eyes darkening with desire. _

_He came to stand in front of her, naked; taking both of her hands in one of his he held them above her head his other hand stroking over the black silk that covered her abdomen. Letting go of her hands he traced the top of her stockings and then up the strips of material holding them in place. _

_"Do you still need a reminder of what we did last night?" he rasped as his fingers reached the top of her thigh. _

_"I think its all coming back to me now" she responded holding her breath waiting for him to continue his exploration. _

_"Good" he grated " then how about we get started because there is no way you are going to be able to forget anything that happens tonight." _

_Her hands traced the hard muscles of his back as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to his chest; her tongue teasing his nipple in the way she knew drove him crazy. He moved back from her slightly grasping the silk in his hands as he lifted it off so she stood in front of him only wearing the stockings and garter her full breasts completely exposed to his searching mouth. She groaned as she felt his lips encircle her nipple and the scrape of his teeth against the sensitive skin. She arched her back slightly allowing him to take her more fully into his mouth. He nudged a leg in between her thighs and revelled in the sensation of her rubbing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck lifting one leg to coil around his waist. He looked down into her eyes laughing huskily as he saw the eagerness blazing in her eyes. _

_"Uh uh" he smirked at her "we're going to take this nice and slow."_

_He moved back towards the bed pulling her with him. Sitting down he kept his hands on her hips holding her in a standing position above him. He placed his mouth over her navel his tongue flicking in and out mimicking the action that she desperately wanted lower down her body. She rose up on her tiptoes trying to force his mouth down lower but he refused. _

_"No Hales we're doing this my way tonight. Remember?"_

_Frustration was evident on her face but she wasn't ready to give up yet. _

_"Ok Nathan if you're sure that's how you want it to be?" _

_She moved her hands down to cover his intertwining her fingers with his and lifting them from her hips. "But lets see how you react to this" she thought to herself. She brought his hands around to her ass and felt the feather light touch of his calloused fingers stroking lightly against her skin. Then taking advantage of his momentary distraction she lowered herself down onto his lap straddling him finding his lips with hers and kissing him with every ounce of her pent up passion. He returned her kiss urgently all thoughts of restraint banished from his head. His fingers kneaded the flesh of her ass and she felt him pressing against her entrance. Finally unable to take it anymore he laid back onto the bed rolling as he did so she was pinned underneath him and entered her with one swift stroke forgetting all about their usual precautionary measures. His thrusts becoming harder and faster until eventually they both found their release simultaneously, her blissful screams able to be heard out on the street below. Nathan had stayed a bit longer than he normally would that night his fingers stroking up and down her side, his knuckles occasionally brushing against her breast. _

_"So I take it by your eagerness tonight that Lucas is still not giving you what you need?" he enquired casually._

_"Nathan stop it. I'm not going to discuss my relationship with you. It was bad enough tonight that I kept thinking…" she stopped hoping he wouldn't call her on it. _

_But this was Nathan and he could never resist having his ego stroked. "Couldn't stop thinking what Hales? You were thinking about me when you were with him weren't you? Just like I knew you would." _

_"Nathan please don't do this?" she begged. _

_"Haley I've asked you before to dump him and be with me. Are you finally ready to do that?" _

_"No Nathan I love Lucas." She insisted stubbornly. "Besides" she added hoping to distract him from his questions "we wouldn't have anywhere near as much fun just being a regular couple now would we? Which reminds me Nathan you still haven't been able to top the shower incident the other day. Does that mean you're ready to concede defeat?" _

_"Not on your life Hales." He got dressed and left soon after leaving Haley to ponder for the second time that night what was going on with him._

**End Flashback**

Nathan meanwhile was also lying in bed pondering the events of last night, trying to work out what was bugging him so much. _I'm a guy I should be loving the whole sex with no strings thing that Haley and I have got going on but for some reason lately its just not enough. _He wanted to be able to just walk up to her and kiss her whenever he felt like it without having to worry if anyone was around. He knew a lot of guys would envy him if they knew not only did he have Brooke as a girlfriend but he also had Haley. But the truth was that he would have given Brooke up in a heartbeat if Haley had just been willing to do the same with Lucas. He had been feeling this way for almost as long as he and Haley had been friends with benefits. Early on he had tried to talk to her about it suggesting that they both break up with their partners and get together but she had refused to consider it insisting that she loved Lucas and could never hurt him like that. He had even tried to put a stop to things between him and Haley for a while but hadn't been able to stay away. If he couldn't have her as his girlfriend then he was determined to have her whatever way he could. So he had continued to put on the act of being just in it for the sex the same way that she acted towards him but sometimes he let his guard slip a little and his real feelings would show themselves just as they had on a couple of occasions last night. Nathan groaned with frustration as he got out of bed there was no point lying there thinking about what he didn't have he just had to make the best of what he did have. He headed to the shower hoping the hot water might help to clear his head.

* * *

As he turned off the shower twenty minutes later he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing and grabbing his towel made a dash for his bedroom. It stopped ringing just as he went to pick it up and looking at the screen he saw that he had three missed calls and two new voicemails. Punching in the number to retrieve his messages he began to dry himself the rubbing motion of the towel on his chest stopping as he heard Haley's panicked voice in the message.

"Nathan where are you. I need you to come around right now. Hurry!"

Nathan dropped the towel not bothering to finish drying himself as he pulled on some clothes and grabbed his keys practically running out the door. He had never heard Haley sound like that before and he was scared. He drove as fast as he could to her house and saw her pacing nervously outside obviously waiting for him. He jumped out of the car and ran to her wrapping his arms around her and looking with concern into her eyes. She was really upset about something.

"Haley, what is it? What's happened? Are you ok?" He blurted out leaving her no time to answer any of his questions before he fired another one at her.

Noticing her shivering as she stood there in nothing but a short robe he gently nudged her towards the door.

"C'mon Hales we should get you inside you're freezing."

She nodded distractedly and let him guide her into the lounge settling himself on the sofa before pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

She looked at him mutely then held her hand out towards him and for the first time he saw the piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. He took it from her opening it up and scanned the brief message typed in bold black ink.

**I know what you've been doing. Soon everyone will.**

Nathan was at a loss for words as he stared at the innocent looking piece of paper that had upset Haley so much. He wished he knew who was responsible for it so he could ram the piece of stationery down their throat for upsetting Haley like this. He looked at her sitting next to him seemingly lost in her own thoughts then without warning she turned and looked at him and spoke for the first time since he had arrived. Her voice was flat and her eyes seemed empty. "**Someone knows about us**."

* * *


	7. Releasing Some Tension

**A.N All those reviews keep making me smile. I'm so glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story and waiting to find out what happens next. So here it is and for all the detectives out there a bit more of a clue as to our bad guy's identity. Although I couldn't resist throwing one more twist into the tale. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the more eager I am to update.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Seven**

She looked at him almost pleadingly, "Nathan please tell me this is some sort of joke you're playing on me?"

Nathan found himself wishing with all his heart that he could tell her just that and in so doing wipe away all the fear that was now apparent in her eyes.

"It wasn't me" he told her simply and watched, as she seemed to shrink before his eyes.

Turning towards him again he saw the fear leave her eyes to be replaced by self-loathing.

"What have I done? Lucas is going to find out and he's going to hate me."

She leaned into him burying her face in his chest. He wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulders hoping to offer some small amount of comfort. To be honest he wasn't really worried about how this would affect him personally. He didn't relish the thought of hurting Brooke but things hadn't been good between them for some time and truthfully she would be better off without him. No his concern was solely for the girl in his arms and he knew that despite the games they had played she was genuinely horrified at the thought of hurting Lucas.

"Haley this isn't your fault I'm just as much to blame as you."

He knew he should be feeling guilt about how his brother would be hurt when this all came out but he couldn't find it in him to worry about anyone but her.

"Do you think we should maybe tell Lucas and Brooke before whoever wrote this has a chance to?"

She looked at him horrified and shook her head vehemently "No for all I know this could just be a joke or maybe they're not even talking about you and me. This could be about something else entirely," she said more in an attempt to convince herself than it was to persuade him.

"I guess its possible," he said uncertainly.

* * *

Meanwhile the author of the note sat at home picturing the chaos that she was about to unleash into the life of Haley James. For too long everyone had thought of her as being perfect and now it was time for them all to learn the truth about Saint Haley. Looking at the Polaroid pictures spread out on the table in front of her she wondered which one would be the best one to use to cause maximum damage into every aspect of Haley's life. She had spent far too much time on the sidelines watching as Haley had lived her perfect existence with her perfect boyfriend and now finally she had discovered the truth behind the façade that that bitch had so diligently presented. It was time to bring her down and the best part of her plan was that when a poor devastated Lucas needed someone to turn to she would be there to pick up the pieces. _Lucas would finally be hers_. Turning to her partner in crime she smiled the light of anticipation burning brightly in her eyes.

* * *

Back at Haley's house her and Nathan were still none the wiser as to who it was that had sent the note. 

"Nathan who could it be? Who would want to hurt me like this?"

"Haley, you don't know that this is even about you it could just be someone trying to get back at me. Some girl I dumped or some guy that thinks I'm the reason that they didn't make the basketball team or some such shit. There's nothing here to suggest that this is about you?"

"Nathan the note was under **my** door. Whoever wrote it obviously has it in for me not you." A note of near hysteria entering her voice as she looked at him.

"Haley don't worry ok. We'll figure this out. It's all going to be ok" he tried desperately to reassure her. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He hated seeing her this upset and wished there was something he could do to relieve her obvious tension but he wasn't used to an upset Haley. Haley had taken on many different guises in their time together playful, seductive even commanding. Sometimes he forgot the fact that she was even capable of negative feelings.

"Hales come on, this isn't even like you. You could be right. This could have nothing to do with us. Whoever wrote this probably doesn't even know anything. It was probably just some sick practical joke." Nathan was trying every possible thing he could think of to reassure her and finally he saw her tension ease and she looked up at him a brilliant smile crossing her face.

"Oh my God" she exclaimed "of course why didn't I think of it earlier. It's the first of April today." Nathan looked at her blankly clearly not understanding her meaning. "APRIL FOOLS DAY" she emphasised. Her relief was palpable as she hugged Nathan. "All this stress was for nothing. I bet it was Tim. He is so going to pay for this."

* * *

Nathan looked at her uncertainly. Even though he had been the one trying just minutes before to convince her that this was probably someone's idea of a joke somehow her theory just didn't quite ring true. He couldn't see the point in upsetting her further though when she was obviously starting to feel better so he kept his concerns to himself silently vowing to get to the bottom of this on his own. Haley's hand coming down to stroke his thigh distracted him from all thoughts of solving the mystery though and he looked at her a little surprised at her sudden change in behaviour. 

"Hales what are you doing?"

His hand coming down to cover hers stops at least momentarily that hypnotising movement.

"Just thought we could do with a little tension release" she looked at him with wide-eyed innocence but he could see a faint glint to her eye as she said it.

"What sort of release did you have in mind?" he grunted as her hand once again began that inexorable motion on his thigh.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" she drew back lazily bringing a hand down to finger the sash on her robe. She tugged at it gently loosening the material so that it parted enticingly over her breasts. Nathan unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her creamy cleavage. His smile had a certain roguish quality to it as she caught his hand and brought it up to trace the v opening that went almost to her navel. Using his last shred of willpower he tore his eyes away from her chest and met hers asking roughly

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Her response left no doubt in his mind as she lay back on the sofa pulling on the sash till it opened all the way and she lay completely exposed to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind came a voice telling him this really wasn't a good idea considering the chances were fairly high that someone had indeed found out about their liaisons but his libido as usual had the louder voice and he was never one to say no to his libido if he could help it.

* * *

While all this was going on Haley's unknown nemeses continued to plot her downfall. "I can just imagine how she must be reacting," she said gleefully. "She is probably absolutely terrified. She'll never want Nathan to touch her again because she'll be too scared that we might see." 

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" her partner couldn't help but ask once more.

"What is your problem? I have told you at least five times already that this is exactly what I want to do. You better not be considering backing out on me" she threatened menacingly. Then seemingly realising that this was probably not the best way to ensure loyalty her voice turned more cajoling and her features softened. "You agreed remember. You promised me that you would help me. Please don't desert me you're the only one I've got."

"I think we both know that that isn't true" came the response but she had already heard the tell tale waver in her co-conspirators voice and knew that she had regained the upper hand at least for now. That voice that she had once found pleasant broke into her thoughts again and she grimaced at the irritation it brought her. "You do realise its possible that she may just think this is just some April Fools Prank don't you?"

"It's possible but I doubt it besides she won't be able to pretend to herself for long. Not once one of these turns up in her locker" she said gesturing to the multitude of glossy prints spread on the table before her. "But first I have one more thing I want to do to make sure I have her attention."

"Okay I guess you know what you're doing" their tone resigned to the fact that there was no point trying to argue with her any further. "I just hope it works."

* * *

"Now you can't tell me that that didn't release all your tension," she said grinning at him as they lay naked on the sofa, legs tangled still breathing heavily from their exertions. 

"No you're right I can't" he chuckled. "I just hadn't realised that getting rid of my tension could be so exhilarating." He added. "I definitely think I should keep you around" he told her "you are definitely more effective than the gym."

"Glad to be of service" she smiled at him smugly her own satisfaction and lack of tension blatantly obvious. Both of their cell phones started ringing almost simultaneously and groaning Nathan gently nudged Haley off his chest to reach into his jeans pocket. Haley picked her phone up off the coffee table puzzled as she noticed the caller ID decreed the caller's identity as anonymous. Putting the phone to her ear she heard Nathan answer his phone

"Hey Tim what do you want? Nah man I really don't feel like playing basketball now."

Haley smiled to herself, as she knew Nathan would most likely be hers for the rest of the day. "Hello" she said happily into the phone and for a moment was greeted by silence. Glancing over at Nathan she saw he was still deeply involved with his conversation with Tim. "Hello" she tried again less brightly. A muffled voice came to her

"Haley's such a naughty, naughty girl. Wonder how she should be punished?" then the other person hung up and Haley sat staring at the phone in her hand in shock her mind completely blank save one thought. _I guess it wasn't Tim._


	8. No More Tears

**A.N Time for the story to continue. A review I received from Hesfadedme inspired a line in this chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters but it just keeps things sharper at least in my opinion anyway. I have also changed the format around slightly. Hopefully it will make it easier to read.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of movie referred to in this chapter. It is used purely for entertainment purposes.**

**Giving In To Desires **

**Chapter Eight.**

Haley pushed herself off the couch creating some distance between her and Nathan. He glanced at her quizzically but continued his conversation with Tim.

"Yeah alright man I'll have to check with Brooke but I can't imagine her saying no to a night out. What time do you want us to meet you there?"

Looking at her again he could see a look of anger on her face and immediately wrapped up his conversation with Tim.

"I'll see you there. Talk to you later." Hanging up he turned his attention to Haley.

"Hales what's going on?"

"That phone call" she sputtered furiously "whoever sent that note, decided to follow it up with a phone call. They were actually taunting me. Can you believe it?" she added vehemently.

"Who was taunting you Hales? Did they sound familiar?"

"Of course not" she spat "they disguised their voice. This is ridiculous. What do they think this is? Some teenage horror movie? Actually yeah why don't we make our own movie?" she continued to rant.

"We could call it 'I know who you did last night'. Sounds like a hit to me." She ended sarcastically.

* * *

Looking up at him she saw that he appeared confused by her attitude. _Well I guess after this morning's waterworks he probably expected more of the same. But now they've just pissed me off and they're going to find out why it's not a good idea to piss off Haley James. I'm not about to let them walk all over me. _She turned to him with an evil smile on her lips.

"I'm going to show them," she told him fiercely. "They're in for a rude shock if they think they can do this to me."

Feeling a lot more confident about things she changed the subject as if her blackmailer was no longer of any importance to her "so what did Tim want?"

His response was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing once more. She looked at it with distaste "now what do they want?"

She was about to pick it up but he grabbed it before she could. "What?" he barked in way of greeting.

She watched him talking wanting to know if they would dare threaten him too.

"Huh? Ummm. I answered Haley's phone because…" his voice trailed off as he madly searched his head for a plausible excuse to give Haley's boyfriend for answering her phone.

Looking at her slightly panicked, he mouthed, "It's Lucas".

She looked at him askance then quickly took the phone from him. "Hey baby" she forced cheeriness into her tone.

"Hales why did Nathan answer your phone?" Lucas asked and his voice sounded slightly petulant to Haley's ears.

She looked down at her feet her mind a complete blank, no idea what she should tell him. Suddenly seeing Nathan's leg move into her line of vision beside her bare foot she blurted out "Oh he just came around to work on some biology."

Looking up at Nathan she saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Realising how her explanation must have sounded to him she rushed on. "We have a project we're working on together."

"Oh" came Lucas' slightly relieved sounding response "whats's your project about?"

Once again Haley's mind went blank and she blurted the first thing that came into her head "Ummm we're exploring the human reproductive system."

Nathan's laughter became more audible upon hearing her explanation and Haley prayed that Lucas would not hear and question her about it. But either Lucas didn't hear or he simply wasn't interested in the source of his brother's mirth because he asked no questions of Haley.

"Well in that case I'll make this quick. I had a call from Tim before and he wants to know if we want to go to a club tonight. He's got fake ID's but I told him I didn't think you'd be interested."

Haley cut him off abruptly "Lucas you really need to get it through your head that you're my boyfriend not my big brother.Stop trying to protect me. I think going to the club sounds like fun. I could do with a night out."

"Oh well if you're sure" was Lucas' slightly surprised response.

"Positive" she added brightly.

"Ok then well I'll pick you up around 7."

" Sounds good.

Well Nathan and I have a lot of work to do so we'll probably be busy all day. I'll see you tonight," and hung up unaware that she had forgotten her usual platitude of love that she always added on to the end of their conversations.

"Looks like we have the day to ourselves," she said with a mischievous smile "Any thoughts on what we should do to pass the time?"

* * *

Needless to say they had no trouble finding activities to entertain themselves for the next few hours and by the time 4:00pm rolled around they were both spent. Moving back to the sofa from their place on the floor they curled up together Nathan pulling the throw rug from the back of the sofa to cover them. Looking down at Haley he could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open. As he continued to watch she gave up the fight and closed them falling asleep almost instantly. Watching her as she slept cocooned in his arms he couldn't help but wish that it were always like this. This was the first time since he and Haley had started their arrangement that he had actually stayed around long enough for her to fall asleep and he liked it. He lay awake for the next half hour or so just watching her sleep before eventually drifting off himself. Haley woke over an hour later feeling very contented she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in the lounge room rather than her room. Feeling the warmth of a naked body at her back and the steady rise and fall of their chest as they breathed she had to quell a momentary sense of panic, until her mind cleared and she remembered the events of the day. It felt strange to be lying there with Nathan like that. She had always told herself that their relationship was only sexual with a certain degree of friendship that had developed since they had started their arrangement but the events of today were making her question that assessment. She knew Nathan wanted their relationship to be more and had for some time now but she had always told herself that it would never work. But the way he had come racing over earlier when she had needed him and had obviously been so upset made her question her beliefs about them. Not to mention that it felt incredible to be lying there with him. Forcibly shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts she looked at her phone and saw that it was after 5:30 already. _Shit I better move or I won't be ready when Lucas gets here._ She tried to slide out from under his arm seeing no reason to wake him yet but he unconsciously tightened it around her "Haley" he grumbled without waking up.

She smiled to herself in silent acknowledgement that even in his sleep he wanted to keep her close. She wiggled around a little still trying to get out from under his arm.

"Surely you know that wiggling that gorgeous little ass of yours up against me like that is just asking for trouble," he growled huskily in her ear alerting her to the fact that he was awake.

"Hey can't blame a girl for trying." She told him mischievously."But I was actually just trying to get up from the sofa."

"Where exactly are you planning to go?" he asked.

"Thought I could use a shower," she responded "I worked up a bit of a sweat this afternoon. Want to join me?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Would I ever say no to an offer like that?"

* * *

Clad only in a towel Haley kissed him goodbye an hour later. "Thanks for today Nathan. You really helped take my mind off things."

"Glad I could be of assistance" he smirked at her "but seriously Hales are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" she answered, "I'll be fine. I'm not going to let them get to me. We'll figure out who's behind it and they'll get what's coming to them."

Her voice had hardened slightly as she made the statement and he silently vowed to himself never to get on her wrong side. He had a feeling that she could definitely take care of herself when the need arose.

"Ok I'll see you at the club."

"See you there." She watched as he walked to his car and drove away. She headed to her room to dress knowing that Lucas would soon arrive.

* * *

Walking into the club with Lucas' arm around her she immediately felt Nathan's eyes on her. Looking up she drank in the sight of him hungrily. He looked good, the t-shirt he wore moulded to his muscled chest and the jeans showed off his ass perfectly. Brooke was nowhere in sight and she abstractly wondered where she was. Looking around she spotted Brooke and Peyton deep in conversation at the bar as they waited to be served. Jake, Tim and Theresa stood with Nathan the three guys nursing beers. Taking Lucas' hand she pulled him in their direction.

"Hey guys" Lucas greeted them as Haley shrugged off the coat she had been wearing when Lucas arrived to pick her up.

Hearing a collective gasp from all four of the guys she smiled secretly to herself. The other dress she had borrowed from Brooke as a possibility for her date was obviously having the desired effect.

"Fuck Haley. I never knew you could look like that," Tim commented with his mouth hanging open.

"Gee thanks Tim you really know how to make a girl feel good," Haley told him sarcastically.

Turning deliberately to Nathan "What do you think Nathan? Am I up to standard?"

Nathan struggled to tear his gaze away from the short red dress that was hugging her every curve. "Yeah you look good Hales," he said forcing himself to sound casual.

Turning to look at Lucas wanting to see his reaction to the dress, she was shocked to see what looked like disappointment in his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him uncomfortably, slightly hurt by the look in his eye.

He leaned in to speak in her ear so that only she would hear "Since when do you dress like that?" he bit out angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked some of her confidence fading away as he continued to glare at her.

"Nothing" he said and stalked away to get a drink.

* * *

Brooke had been standing at the bar watching the whole interaction and had been slightly miffed seeing the way Nathan had looked at Haley, almost like he wanted to devour her. Seeing Lucas' response though bought a smile to her face. _So he's finally seeing her for the slut she really is _she thought maliciously. _Oh Lucas you don't know the half of it. But you will if I have anything to do with it.** THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN.**_

****

* * *

**A.N ****Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**


	9. Dirty Dancing

**A.N Wow. After all those reviews I definitely decided I'd better give you another update. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you like the latest installment. I want to hear about it if you do or even if you don't.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Nine**

Haley stared after Lucas in shock. He had never acted like that before and she was at a loss to explain his behaviour. Seeing him approach Brooke and Peyton she watched as first Peyton then Brooke enveloped him in a friendly hug. Haley saw Brooke shoot her a look over Lucas' shoulder but was unable to decipher the meaning behind it. Her arms seemed to linger around Lucas' broad shoulders a little too long but Haley told herself that she was just being ridiculous. Brooke was a good friend of both of theirs and besides she wasn't interested in Lucas she was with Nathan. Turning back to Nathan and the other guys she smiled,

"So which one of you guys is going to buy me a drink?"

"What will it be Haley?" Jake asked before heading to the bar.

"Anything" she responded "as long as it has plenty of vodka in it".

"Ok see what I can find" Jake chuckled in response.

* * *

Lucas and the two girls returned soon after but Lucas would barely look at her and instead concentrated all his attention on Tim, Jake, Peyton and Brooke. He had never had much time for Theresa basically because she annoyed him so Haley wasn't surprised when he hardly even acknowledged her contributions to their conversations. Nathan watched Haley and could see the hurt in her eyes. _What the Fuck is Lucas' problem? He's acting like a complete knob._ He felt a gnawing pain in his gut as he saw her looking so miserable and came to a fast decision. 

"Come on, you look like you could use a shot." He told her.

She followed him to the bar and proceeded to match him shot for shot until she felt a wonderful numbness start to overtake her pain. Standing up she swayed slightly

"I'm going to the bathroom," she slurred.

"Ok I'll be waiting" Nathan responded ordering himself another shot, not that he really needed it.

Looking over at his brother and their friends he could easily tell even in his inebriated condition that they were all pretty tanked. All except Jake anyway who was the only one who still appeared able to walk in a straight line. He watched as Brooke grabbed Lucas by the hand and dragged him out to the dance floor both of them weaving unsteadily on their feet. Jake caught his eye obviously expecting him to stage a jealous intervention between his brother and his girlfriend but Nathan was more than happy to let them continue. If Brooke wanted to keep Lucas occupied that was fine by him.

"What's so interesting?" Haley asked drunkenly having found her way back from the bathroom.

She followed his gaze out to the dance floor and saw Brooke and Lucas dancing closely. Brooke's arms were wound around Lucas' neck and his hands rested lightly on her hips as they swayed to the music.

"What the Fuck?" she muttered disbelievingly "well two can play at that game," she said and grabbing hold of Nathan she led him out to the crowded dance floor.

Nathan experienced a moment of lucidity as Haley moved in close to him.

"Hales are you sure about this?"

In response Haley grabbed his hands bringing them around to cup her ass and leaned in closer.

"Very sure" she affirmed pulling his head down so that her breath tickled his neck.

"What's the matter don't you want to dance with me?" she moved her hips against him suggestively and felt his hands instantly tighten their grip on her ass.

"The last thing I'm thinking about doing with you right now is dancing" he growled "unless it's the horizontal version you're talking about".

"Later" she promised him a glint of mischief shining in her eye "right now I want to dance".

* * *

Haley turned around and Nathan felt the curve of her ass rubbing in small circles against his thighs. Her seductive moves had the desired effect and he forgot all about his brother and his girlfriend and instead concentrated all his attention on the way Haley felt against him. He slid his hands down to her hips holding her in place as he began to move his own hips in time with hers. She twisted around to face him looping her arms around his neck. One of his arms came around her to hold her close and she grinded her hips against his lost in the music. Taking one arm away from his neck she traced her fingers over the muscles of his chest before bringing it down to slide up under his shirt delighting in the feel of his warm hard flesh beneath her fingertips. The music ended and the lights came on signalling that it was time to close and she pulled back from him looking over his shoulder to where Brooke and Lucas had been dancing but they were no longer there. She scanned the rest of the club but only saw Tim and Theresa busy making out in a corner of the room. Lucas it appeared had left without her and there was no sign of Brooke, Peyton or Jake. 

"Well looks like it's just you and me," she told him. "Shall we get out of here?"

"I'll call a cab," he told her.

Taking her hand he led her out of the club helping her to put her coat on and hugging her to his side as they stood out in the cold night air waiting for their cab. When it pulled up they got into the back seat and Haley gave her address to the driver before sliding into Nathan's lap and pulling his head down for a kiss. Nathan's hand slid under the hem of her dress caressing the smooth skin of her hip, treating the cab driver to more of a show then he had anticipated.

"Kids these days," he said wryly to himself "they don't care who sees them."

* * *

Back at Brooke's house the phone rang but she ignored it intent on ensuring that Lucas did not get away now that she finally had him. 

Tearing his lips away from hers he asked, "aren't you going to answer that?"

"They'll call back if it's important," she said grabbing his head and pulling him back down to continue their kiss.

Sure enough the phone by her bed stopped its incessant ringing but was replaced moments later by the sound of her cell phone.

"I think you better get that," Lucas told her "whoever it is they're not giving up."

"Fine," she said and petulantly grabbed the phone snapping an unwelcoming "What?" as she hit the button to answer.

"Brooke, it's me. Thought you'd like to know…"

"Not now ok. Call me later."

"But you told me to call you if I saw him going to her place. They just got out of a cab and…."

"I told you not now," and she slammed the phone down turning back to a very drunk Lucas and pushing him forcefully down onto the bed.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

Several hours later Lucas woke up in a situation he was completely unaccustomed to. Hung over and without a clue where he was. _Or for that matter who I'm with_ he thought as he became aware of a bare arm draped across his stomach. Warily he glanced down and almost had a heart attack as Brooke's sleeping face came into his view. _What the Fuck did I do last night? Oh shit what about Haley? What happened to her? _Completely freaked out he gently slid out from under Brooke's arm and quickly found his clothes and dressed. Moving quietly so as not to wake her he left her bedroom and found his way outside. _Oh my god I can't believe what I did. I've just cheated on my girlfriend and slept with my brother's girlfriend. What sort of asshole does that make me? _Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he quickly scrolled through his phone book for a number. Finding the one he wanted he hit the call button and waited impatiently as it rang. Unfortunately there was no answer and he was forced to leave a voicemail. 

"Hey Nate it's me Lucas. Something happened last night and I really need to talk to you. Can you give me a call when you get my message? Thanks bro. Talk to you soon. Oh and if I'm not answering my cell try me at Haley's I'm heading there now." Pushing the end button he left walking towards Haley's.

* * *

She lay half on top of him with her head on Nathan's chest one arm draped loosely across his stomach and a leg sprawled across his. His hand rested lightly on her bare ass. Neither one of them woke as the bedroom door opened quietly but were both jolted from their sleep as it was thrown the rest of the way open to crash against the wall. Sitting up Haley grabbed at the sheet trying to cover herself from his furious gaze. 

"Lucas what are you doing here?" she asked.

His anger seemed to increase at her question. "What am I doing here?" he sputtered, "I'm your boyfriend. I think that gives me some right to be in your room. Certainly more than he has," he said jerking a thumb in Nathan's direction.

"Lucas I can explain."

"Explain what Hales? Explain what you're doing in bed with my brother? I'm not sure that that's an explanation I really want to hear right now."

Nathan had not said a word the entire time. But Haley had felt him move close behind her ready to jump in at the slightest indication that that was what she wanted.

"I can't believe you did this to me. All this time that I've talked about how innocent you are and you're nothing but a slut and a whore."

Lucas continued to rage at her and she could feel Nathan begin to tense up behind her.

"Don't talk about her that way." His voice was low but it was clear that he meant business.

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

Nathan got up from the bed and made a lunge towards Lucas knocking him to the ground, driving a fist into his gut as he did so. Lucas momentarily winded regained his composure rapidly and landed a punch to Nathan's chin. Haley got up from the bed screaming at them to stop. They both ignored her and continued rolling around on the floor hitting out at each other whenever possible. She was at a complete loss as to how she could possibly get them to stop. Hoping that she was stronger than she thought she was. She grabbed onto Lucas trying to pull him off Nathan. Lucas flung his arm back to try and rid himself of her and the back of his hand connected with her face.

**A.N Tell me what you think.**


	10. Confusion and Rejection

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Ten**

"Ouch" she groaned opening her eyes at the sound of Nathan's cell phone.

"Sorry Hales I didn't mean to hit you." Nathan apologised. "I was just trying to reach my phone."

His phone stopped ringing at that moment and she looked around the room in a semi-dazed state.

"Oh my god it was just a dream?" she said with relief.

"Huh?" he asked her quizzically.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Hales whatever you were dreaming it obviously upset you. Now I want to know what it was."

Thankfully for Haley he was interrupted from his interrogation by his cell phone beeping at him indicating he had a voicemail.

"Haley." He said warningly.

"Just check your message Nathan then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Fine. But you are going to tell me Haley."

She watched him as he listened to the message. A look of disappointment came across his face as he heard the contents of it. At the end of the message he flipped the phone closed and stood from the bed to start gathering his clothes.

"Looks like our conversation is going to have to wait till another time," he told her. "That was your boyfriend he's on his way over here."

"What?" Haley squeaked the images of her dream replaying in her head. "Right now?" she asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Yeah," Nathan said flatly "which I guess is my cue to leave. Unless you want me to stay?"

"Not this time Nathan." She answered him as she scrambled through her wardrobe for clothes.

"How much longer are we going to keep playing this game Haley?" he asked despondently and she forgot all about getting dressed for Lucas' imminent arrival and turned to look at him.

He sounded almost hurt and she was completely unsure how she should respond. Seeing the forlorn look in his eyes though she felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him and so opened her arms to him. He walked into her embrace and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Nathan what do you want from me?" she asked after several minutes of just standing with her arms wrapped around him in silent comfort.

"Everything." He said simply before bending his head down to hers and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss unlike anything she had ever experienced from him before.

Her response was a little uncertain at first but the gentle pressure of his lips on hers was enough to make her melt. For once their hands did not roam each other's bodies. His hands stayed in place on her back and hers were wound around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Eventually a need for oxygen forced them to pull apart and she stood staring into his eyes searching for answers to all the questions that were now buzzing in her head. For once though she was speechless and so she stood just staring up at him unable to formulate a single coherent thought.

Nathan looked at her expectantly but she remained mute and unable to bear her silence any longer he broke it.

"I better get going. Lucas will be here any minute."

* * *

Lucas stood outside her house trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her before he went to the door. Sighing with frustration he turned away looking to the house across the street maybe the occupant could help him figure things out. Glancing back toward Haley's house once more he headed across the street and knocked purposefully on the door. 

"Hey Mouth, how's things?" he greeted him when the door eventually opened.

"Lucas what are you doing here? I mean I haven't seen you for a while. What brings you here?"

"Uh Mouth can I come in. I need some help."

"Sure Luke. Come in."

He opened the door wider to allow his old friend to enter. As he closed the door behind him he glanced across the street just in time to see Haley letting Nathan out the front door. As he watched they exchanged a tender kiss before Nathan walked away.

"Mouth. What are you doing man?"

"Nothing Luke. I'll be there in a minute."

Mouth walked into the lounge where Lucas was sprawled on the sofa.

"So what's going on with you Luke? You look pretty upset."

"Mouth I've known you since fourth grade so I figure if there's anyone who I can talk to about this shit its you. I can't remember things ever being this fucked up before."

Mouth sat silently waiting for Lucas to continue. Lucas appeared lost in thought for a moment before he heaved a sigh and started to speak again.

"Something happened last night. I don't know why it happened but it did. I slept with Brooke." He finished with a rush.

"You what? Mouth sputtered for the first time in his life at a loss for words. They didn't give him the nickname of Mouth for nothing.

"When did you break up with Haley?"

"That's just it man I haven't. At least I hope we're still together. I was a complete asshole to her last night. Urgh most of the night is a total blur. I can hardly remember anything that happened."

"Ok Luke you're going to have to give me some more info here because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Basically Hales and I went to this club last night with a few of the guys from school. When we got there I found out Haley was wearing this really short dress that showed off way too much skin. It wasn't like her at all. So I told her so. I don't want other guys looking at my girlfriend that way. Tim was practically drooling and Nathan could hardly take his eyes off her even Jake was having a hard time not staring."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't like it and I made sure she knew it. I could see how hurt she was but I really didn't care."

"Anyway I went to get a drink with Brooke and Peyton and to be honest I can't remember too much after that. I think Brooke and I started dancing. I know I was drinking a lot. I think at one stage I decided I'd had enough but Brooke wanted me to have one more with her so she went and got me another one. Some blue thing but I'm pretty sure it was loaded with vodka."

Lucas was lost in thought for a moment. "The only other thing I can remember is that not long after that drink I started feeling dizzy so Brooke suggested we leave."

"Next thing I knew was this morning when I woke up in her bed."

Mouth was silent for a moment as he digested all this information. He had a pretty good idea of why Lucas was having so much trouble remembering the night before and the mention of the blue drink was the final piece in the jig saw. By the sounds of it Brooke had put the date rape drug Rohypnol in Lucas' drink, hence the need for a blue drink to cover it up.

"Are you sure you actually had sex with her though? Maybe you just passed out."

"We were both naked and there were some used condom packages on the bedside table. So yeah I'm pretty certain that we had sex."

"I just don't know why I did it. I love Haley."

He buried his face in his hands "Oh man how am I going to tell her that I slept with someone else?"

Abruptly getting to his feet he started pacing the floor of the lounge room. "I can't do it," he said decisively. "I can't hurt her like that."

"But Lucas don't you think…"

"No she can't ever find out. You, me and Brooke are the only ones who know and that's the way it's going to stay."

Mouth tried once more to interrupt "Luke I think you should know…"

"Nah man I know what I have to do. Haley is never going to know about this. Thanks so much for listening. You've really helped me work it all out. I gotta go see Hales but we'll talk soon. Thanks. See ya."

He walked out heading purposefully for Haley's front door.

* * *

Knocking loudly he waited impatiently for her to answer. 

"Hey Hales I'm so sorry about the way I treated you last night."

Haley looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. _Why isn't he yelling at me for being all over Nathan out on the dance floor?_

"Umm that's ok I'm sorry too."

"No Hales you've got nothing to be sorry for. You should be able to dress however you want without me criticising you."

Haley was at a loss she had really thought Lucas was coming here to end things with her and now he was apologising and he hadn't even really done anything that bad. _I am such a bad girlfriend._

"Lucas why don't you come in and we can talk and maybe watch a movie or something."

Lucas looked at her gratefully he hadn't expected her to want to see him after everything that had happened last night. Not that she knew all of it of course. _But she can never know what really happened last night.

* * *

_

A couple of hours later Lucas and Haley were curled up on the couch together watching a movie when his cell phone rang. Grimacing he pulled it out hoping it wasn't Nathan again. He had called earlier wanting to know what that voicemail he had left on his phone that morning had been all about. Lucas had somehow managed to convince him that it wasn't important and that everything was ok now. _Maybe he wasn't as convinced as I thought._ Pulling out his phone he looked at the caller ID frowning slightly as he saw an unfamiliar number. Looking down at Haley he saw she had fallen asleep and not wanting to disturb her he eased himself off the sofa away from her and went to the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Hey sexy boy. Where are you? I woke up and you weren't here," a sultry voice purred at him.

"Brooke." Lucas said shocked. "Why are you calling me?"

"What do you mean why am I calling you? I'm calling you to tell you to hurry back. We have a lot more things to do together."

"Brooke I can't do that. I don't know what happened last night but it was a mistake."

"A mistake you can't be serious it was perfect."

"Brooke I have a girlfriend and if I'm not mistaken you're going out with my brother. Whatever we did last night it was wrong and it **was** a mistake."

"Lucas please…"

"No Brooke, I'm sorry ok. But there will be no repeat of last night between us. Goodbye." He said firmly hanging up the phone.

Brooke lay back on her bed in shock. This could not be happening she had finally gotten Lucas last night and the first thing he did was run back to Haley. Picking up her phone again she punched in a number.

"It's me. Things didn't work out the way I hoped. So as of tomorrow we go ahead with the plan."

Giving the other person no chance to reply she hung up angrily. A deep voice from the doorway startled her out of her thoughts.

"What plan would that be Brooke?"

She knew that voice without having to turn around.

"**Nathan." **

**A.N Ok I'm evil I know. I left you with yet another cliffhanger and mislead you a bit with the end of Chapter Nine but I couldn't resist. Hope you don't hate me for it too much. Let me know what you think just like you always do. Chapter Eleven is already to go so if you want to know what happens next send me a review.**


	11. Thinking About You

**Disclaimer I have no rights to the song in this chapter. It belongs to Maroon Five but I just had to use it because I think it describes the way Nathan feels about Haley perfectly. **

**A.N I want to apologise ahead of time for the character name in this chapter I realise that it's probably wrong but in the UK we are still only up to the latter stages of the first series of the show so I haven't found out her actual name yet. If anyone does know it and would like to pass on that information I would really appreciate it.Theres not a lot of drama in this chapter but I think its a chapter that needed to be written to explain a bit of what the character's are feeling. Plus I needed it to pave the way for the next few chapters where the story is really going to heat up. But I will only update if I get reviews. So please let me know what you think. Love it or hate it I want to know, I've been thrilled by the reviews I've received so far and can hardly believe that I have almost sixty reviews for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Chapter Twelve is ready and waiting to be posted as soon as I get some reviews.**

**Giving In To Desires **

**Chapter Eleven**

"What plan Brooke?" he repeated.

Trying to distract him from his questions for the moment she blurted out one of her own.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"Thought I should check and see if my girlfriend's ok since she disappeared without telling me last night." He said cynically.

"Yes well you were a bit too…" She stopped she could hardly tell him that he had been too involved in Haley. She was not ready for him to know that she knew about them and had for some time.

"A bit too what?" he asked menacingly wanting to know whether she had been sober enough to see what had been going on between him and Haley.

"A bit too drunk to drive. So I figured I may as well get a cab home."

"Fair enough so are you going to tell me about this plan you have for tomorrow?"

"Plan? Oh it's nothing really. Peyton and I just have some revenge to get on the cheer leaders that beat us at the Nationals the other week."

Nathan's obvious scepticism was written all over his face. She knew he didn't believe her explanation but at the same time could come up with no good reason not to believe her. Glancing around the room trying to find some reason for his discomfort his eyes locked onto her bedside table or more to the point on the contents of the table. Two ripped foil packages sat there in plain view. Brooke followed his gaze to the table and for a moment her face was filled with guilt. But the guilt was quickly replaced by fury.

"Do you have something to say Nathan?" she asked. "Go ahead and say it why don't you."

For a moment Nathan's own face was a mask of rage but then it disappeared to be replaced by the one thing no female ever wants to see on her partners face. Indifference.

"Whatever Brooke. I really don't care. If you feel the need to bring back some guy to FUCK senseless then all I can say is I hope you enjoyed it."

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen" Brooke broke in sarcastically "is the exact reason why I went and found another man to fuck senseless as you so eloquently described it." Turning back to Nathan she pointed an accusing finger at his chest "Because **you** don't care."

"Sorry it had to end like this Brooke," he said before turning on his heel and exiting her house.

* * *

Nathan walked home and went up to his bedroom flicking the radio on as he went. The sounds of Maroon Five filled his room and he found himself listening intently to the lyrics. 

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

_Fuck_ he thought to himself _they might as well have written this song to describe Haley and me. _He knew he needed to talk to her.

* * *

Back at Haley's house she was still spending time with Lucas. While she told herself that she was relieved that he seemed completely oblivious to the events of the night before she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. She had tried several times to ask him if he needed to talk to her about anything but he kept telling her that everything was fine. Finally she gave up but she couldn't help but feel slightly happy to see him leave when he headed home a little while later. There was definitely something going on with him but it certainly didn't seem as if he wanted to share it with her. 

Hearing her phone ring she got up to answer it her anxiety disappearing as she saw Nathan's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Sexy what's going on?"

"It's over with me and Brooke," he answered without preamble.

"Over, what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean Hales? Brooke and I are finished. We've broken up."

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I knew it was only a matter of time. We haven't been happy together for a long time. Besides it wasn't exactly fair on her to be with her when I'm only ever thinking about you."

Haley once again found herself at a loss for words as she heard Nathan's declaration of how he truly felt about her. This time was different though; this time she could actually feel words that would reciprocate his feelings on the tip of her tongue. The only question was whether she dared to actually say it. Could she really lay it all out to Nathan and admit her confusion. Lately it had become more difficult to convince herself that all that she and Nathan had was a physical attraction. She had also been having a hard time remembering why she was with Lucas at all. Sure she cared about him and he was a great guy but the truth was she was no longer sure if her feelings were those of a besotted girlfriend or more along the lines of a platonic friendship. Nathan had been right when he told her that Lucas could never arouse her with a kiss the way that he himself did but the kiss they had shared earlier had contained none of the passion of their previous kisses and yet had almost left her in a puddle at his feet.

Sighing heavily into the phone, as it appeared that once again Haley was not going to respond to his admission he mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Brooke was laying on her bed trying to sort through all the conflicting emotions in her head when her door was thrown open. 

"Would you like to tell me what the hell you have been up to this time?"

Brooke looked up at her mother and inwardly winced as she realised she was in for yet another lecture on what a disappointment she was.

"Well?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently as Brooke remained silent.

"What is it you'd like to know mom?"

"Don't play these games with me Brooke. I heard you getting home in the very early hours of the morning and I know you weren't alone. What I didn't know until just now is that it wasn't Nathan that you brought home with you."

"No mom it wasn't Nathan ok. But I'm guessing you found that out by listening outside my door a few minutes ago didn't you? So what why should you care who it was? You never liked Nathan anyway."

"You're right Brooke I didn't like him. But in some ways he was perfect for you. Just the sort of guy I would expect someone like you to be with."

"Gee mom thanks a lot. Your love and respect for me is just so overwhelming."

"Respect" she scoffed "how can you possibly expect me to respect you. If only you were more like…"

"Yes mom I'm well aware of who you wish I was more like. You don't need to tell me again."

"Fine Brooke if you want to act like this then go ahead." Her tone softened slightly as she looked at her daughter. "You know I only get on your case like this because I think you could be so much better."

Brooke stopped listening she had heard it all so many times before and she would be damned if she was going to listen to it now. For as long as she could remember she had been getting grief from her mother. When she was five years old she had come home from school one day really excited because she had earned her first gold star for handwriting. Her mother had barely even looked at the prized piece of paper before asking her why she had taken so long to get her star. She had then gone on to tell her that her friend Ruth's daughter had gotten one over a month ago. This had gone on for most of Brooke's childhood and then when they had become teenagers Brooke had finally found something that she could do that Ruth's daughter could not. Brooke had made the cheerleading squad. Thinking that she may have finally done something to warrant her mothers approval she had told her over dinner that night. Her reaction unfortunately had been anything but thrilled. Instead she had lectured her on how Ruth's daughter would never dream of doing something so sluttish and once again why couldn't she be more like her.

Coming out of her thoughts Brooke looked into her mother's face and could see she was nearing the end of her tirade.

"Yes mom" she said when her mother finally stopped to draw breath "but we can't all be as perfect as Haley."

**A.N So there it is at the special request of cherrymfzb I have given a bit more of a background and reason for Brooke to despise Haley so much. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always if you want more all you have to do is review.**


	12. A Feeling Of Relief

**A.N This is a slightly longer chapter then normal but that's because there is quite a lot that happens. For those of you who have been waiting for Lucas to find out your wait is finally over. Enjoy.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Twelve**

By the time Haley headed to the cafeteria for lunch the next day she was a mass of conflicting emotions. On the one hand she was relieved that it appeared her blackmailer had become bored of her already as there had been no more threats but she was also puzzled as to why Lucas seemed to be avoiding her. She had barely seen him since she had arrived at school that morning and the few moments she had managed to pull him aside for before one of her classes he had barely even looked at her and had seemed to deliberately avoid making eye contact with her.

Walking over to their usual table she noted that all the usual gang were there although the seating arrangements had been changed around somewhat. Brooke had seated herself between Peyton and Lucas while Nathan sat next to Tim a space left between him and Lucas for Haley to sit. While Nathan appeared unfazed by the weekends events Brooke sat glaring balefully at Nathan and turned her glare to Haley as she sat down too. Haley was a little stunned to see the look Brooke was giving her but wrote it off to Brooke being pissed off with the world at the moment. After all she had just been dumped.

The tension at the table was obvious to all, well everyone apart from Tim anyway who blathered on as usual. No one could ever accuse Tim of being over sensitive. Picking disinterestedly at her food Haley tried to start a conversation with Lucas but her efforts were to no avail as he answered any questions she asked in monosyllabic responses. Haley eventually gave up, Lucas' behaviour had been strange ever since the club the other night but if anything it had actually worsened today.

Suddenly Lucas shot out of his seat and with a general "I've got to go," aimed in the direction of the table stalked out of the cafeteria. Haley debated going after him as she wasn't sure that there would be any point if he still refused to speak to her but before she could make any firm decision Brooke too had stood up and headed out after Lucas.

"Well Jake and Nate what say we go shoot a few hoops? You girls going to come watch?"

Peyton and Theresa looked disdainfully at Tim and then both turned to glare at Nathan in disgust both making it clear that they would prefer he stayed away.

Nathan caught the looks the two girls were sending his way and elected not to go shoot hoops with the guys.

"I think I'll just hang out with Haley while she finishes her lunch Tim. I'll catch you later though."

"Alright man catch ya."

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke had caught up to Lucas and found him pacing around an empty classroom.

"Lucas what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated in disbelief. "What's wrong is the way you thought you could stick your hand in my lap with my girlfriend sitting right beside me. That's what's wrong. Especially since I told you yesterday that what happened between us was a mistake and not one that I am ever going to repeat."

"Please Lucas?" Brooke pleaded with him giving him her best, wounded puppy expression as she moved towards him.

She leaned in and kissed him and for a few seconds he responded before ripping his lips away from hers in disgust and shoving her away from him.

"I told you Brooke I'm not interested. I love Haley."

Brooke stared up at him in shock she could not believe that yet again someone was choosing Haley over her. All her life she had been forced to listen to her mother's constant griping about how she should be more like Haley, then she had discovered that her boyfriend was sleeping with her and now she was practically throwing herself at Lucas and he still steadfastly refused to even consider a relationship with her and all because of Haley. _That's it. Its time to put the next part of my plan into motion. Lets see her try and talk her way out of this one._

_

* * *

_

Haley and Nathan sat together talking.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?" he asked.

Releasing a frustrated sigh Haley replied, "I wish I knew. He's been acting strange ever since we went to the club Saturday night."

"I thought you two sorted things out yesterday."

"Yeah well so did I but apparently I was wrong. He came around and apologised but even after that he was still acting strange and distant."

"Oh why is everything such a mess?" she groaned. "I get the feeling even Brooke is pissed with me but I don't know what the hell I've done to her."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Well I don't know what I've done to her that she knows about."She ammended quickly.

"Don't let it get to you Hales. Brooke has been acting strange for a while now and I really doubt that it has anything to do with you."

Standing up he pulled Haley out of her chair. "Come on I have a few ideas of how I can make you forget your troubles."

"Oh really?" she asked with a laugh raising her eyebrows suggestively at him.

They walked out of the cafeteria casually keeping a friendly distance between their bodies. Reaching his destination he opened the door to the janitors closet pushing her inside casually glancing around to see if anyone had seen them before following her in and locking the door behind him. He failed to notice the extremely angry brunette watching them from just down the hall.

* * *

Nathan and Haley extricated themselves from each other's arms as the bell sounded to indicate the end of lunch. Making sure all her clothing was back in its proper place she left first walking quickly in the direction of her locker a satisfied smile gracing her lips. As she reached her locker and opened it what appeared to be a photo fluttered to the ground. Haley leaned down to pick it up and froze as she saw Nathan's naked profile framed in her window. She too could be seen in the photo which had apparently been snapped from the street outside her window, standing there in all her naked glory with her hands resting on Nathan's chest. His left hand was on her shoulder while his right hand was nowhere to be seen. From memory Haley had a pretty good idea just where his hand had been when this photo had been taken and she was glad that the photographer had been unable to capture exactly what that hand had been engaged in at that point in time.

_Oh my god I must be losing my mind. I've just found out someone has been watching me and Nathan and what's worse taking pictures and all I can think about is what magic Nathan was working at the time. _She looked around trying to see if anyone was watching her now but everyone around her seemed to be busy with getting together his or her books and inane chatter. Wondering if she was the only one to receive a picture she looked down the hall to where Lucas was standing at his locker smiling at something Tim was saying as he pawed through his locker. Leaving her books she grabbed the photo hugging it to her chest as she went in search of Nathan.

Finding him at his locker she slid the picture inside on top of the book that he was about to pick up. He looked back over his shoulder to see her before turning back to pick up the photo.

"What's this?" he asked smiling.

His smile faded as he took in the contents of the picture.

"Where did this come from?

"I found it in my locker. Apparently my blackmailer decided to up the stakes a bit."

Examining the picture in his hands Nathan turned it over to look at the back.

"More than a bit," he stated grimly showing her the bold black words printed on the back.

**IF YOU DON'T WANT EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL TO GET A COPY OF THIS PHOTO THEN I SUGGEST YOU START TO PLAY NICE.**

**I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE.**

Haley stared at the words in shock. "Whoever wrote this isn't fooling around. "What am I going to do?"

"Well for starters the two of you could get to class" an authoritative voice told them.

Turning to look at the teacher standing over them Nathan grabbed Haley's arm.

"We were just on our way." He lied.

Dazedly allowing Nathan to lead her away she told him confusedly "But I don't have my books."

"Hales we're not going to class ok. We're going to find somewhere quiet so we can talk and figure out what to do."

* * *

One couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Haley to realise just how much she had come to rely on Nathan lately and the fact that he never seemed to fail to come through for her. Surely it could only be a matter of time.

* * *

Entering the library Nathan drew her over to the stacks in the far corner where the self-help books on how to be a successful student were kept. In other words an area he knew they were very unlikely to be disturbed in. Pulling her down to the floor where he sat he positioned her to sit between his thighs her back leaning against his chest and his arms wound tightly around her waist.

"I think the time has come to tell Lucas." He spoke softly into her ear.

She shook her head slowly trying to deny the truth of his words. But she could no longer tell herself that this was something she could keep from him. She felt a pang of guilt run through her body as she thought of how hurt he would be.

"I'm such a horrible person," she told Nathan.

"No you're not Hales," he told her but she would not allow herself to be comforted by his words. In her own mind she was convinced that she did not deserve comfort.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"After school I guess."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"More than anything," she answered truthfully "but this is something I have to do on my own."

She relaxed back into his arms and tried to formulate exactly how she was going to tell her boyfriend of three years that she had been cheating on him with his brother.

* * *

While all this was happening Lucas sat in History class trying to concentrate. He could feel Brooke's eyes boring into the back of his head as she sat behind him but he refused to acknowledge her. Opening up his textbook to the place they were now up to in class he stopped in disbelief. Stuck to the page of his book was a full size glossy print of his girlfriend and his brother naked. He blinked trying to clear what he was sure must be a hallucination but the picture remained staring back at him. Haley's beautiful face awash with ecstasy as she looked up at Nathan who was smirking down at her. Slamming the book closed he stood abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Lucas Scott. Where do you think you're going?" his teachers voice demanded from behind him but he ignored it and continued walking.

"Get back to your seat right now." The door opened and Lucas disappeared through it slamming it behind him as he went.

* * *

Nathan's hands massaged the knots of tension in Haley's neck and shoulders and she tipped her head forward allowing him better access. He bent his head to press a light kiss to her neck and felt her tension ease even more.

"So it's true." Nathan's head snapped up as Lucas' disgusted voice reached his ears. "The two of you have been having it off behind my back. How long has it been going on?" he asked looking in to Haley's eyes for the first time since he had entered the room. He wasn't surprised to see the obvious remorse but what did shock him was a look of what could almost be described as relief flashing through her eyes.

"Almost five months" she answered simply, truthfully.

"Lucas I'm sorry man I didn't mean for you to find out like this…" Nathan said but was cut off by Lucas' voice for the first time raised in anger.

"Oh and how did you intend me to find out Nathan? Was this your handiwork I found in my textbook?" he asked thrusting the offending picture into Nathan's face.

"Of course not. I would never hurt Haley like that."

"Oh but you would hurt your own brother. You would sleep with his girlfriend. Why shouldn't I believe that you would do something like this too?"

"He didn't do it Lucas," Haley's voice broke into her soon to be ex boyfriend's tirade. "I got a photo in my locker too."

"So you went on hiding this from me even though you knew that someone else knew. You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my own face instead you let me find out like this."

"Lucas I was going to…"

"Save it Haley I don't want to hear it." Turning on his heel he left the two of them behind and Haley finally allowed her tears to flow.

* * *

**A.N Ok I promise this time they really have been caught. But this story is far from over. In some respects the drama is just beginning. So if you want more you had better review.**


	13. Jumping To Conclusions

**A.N Wow once again I am completely overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have recieved. You guys are awesome. I am so glad that you all seem to be enjoying the story. It is however nearing its end and so I am in planning mode for the next one. If anyone can help me out with a bit of info on American Highschools and how they work I would really appreciate it. Just let me know in your reviews if you're able to help and I'll be in touch. Enjoy Chapter Thirteen.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Haley had no idea how long she had been sitting there by the time she was finally able to stop crying. Nathan's shirt was soaked with her tears and she knew the way he sat must be extremely uncomfortable for him but still he remained sitting with her and holding her without a word of complaint. She was vaguely aware of a bell sounding to end fifth period but paid no attention to it. Removing her face from his sodden shirt she looked up into his concern filled eyes and it finally hit her. It had been staring her in the face for weeks now but she had refused to see it for what it was. Nathan's actions had time and time again shown her how he felt about her but she had been deliberately blind. She had always known that Nathan was a person who expressed himself through actions and not words and yet she had never looked for the meaning behind his actions. For a moment she remained frozen in shock simply staring up at him then she leaned in and kissed him putting everything she felt into that one kiss. Nathan's lips were motionless initially as he tried to comprehend what that look in her eye had meant before she kissed him but then he responded his fingers threading through her hair to hold her close as she deepened the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart both breathing heavily. Nathan looked at Haley in shock at a loss to name the feelings that kiss had evoked.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"Sorry for what?" he asked roughly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry I've been taking you for granted but I promise to be more appreciative in the future."

"If it means getting kissed like that you can be appreciative anytime you want," he said with a smirk trying to lighten the situation.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. "In fact if you're looking for more appreciation then I could use your help with something."

"Anything you want," he said his fingers stroking lightly up and down her spine through the thin material of her t-shirt.

"I want you to help me find out who was responsible for this," she said gesturing towards the photo that lay on the ground beside them.

"I think it's time we show them exactly who they're messing with."

Nathan looked into her unwavering gaze and heard the no-nonsense tone of her voice and almost felt sorry for whoever it was that had crossed them, almost but not quite. He was going to enjoy making them squirm.

* * *

Brooke had watched Lucas leave class and had been very tempted to leave right behind him but she couldn't risk him figuring out that she was behind the picture in his textbook and so she had waited. She waited until the bell sounded signalling the end of History and then she had quickly gathered her books and left in search of her prey. She looked in all the obvious places with no success then headed to the library, scanning the stacks quickly she soon realised that he was nowhere to be seen. Just as she turned to leave though a flash of blue from a letterman's jacket caught her eye and she looked more closely. Hissing with anger as she saw the two dark heads locked at the lips, Nathan's hands massaging the back of Haley's scalp. Now she was confused. _Did that mean Lucas hadn't found them? _She didn't know but figured the best way to find out was to find Lucas so she turned on her heel and continued her hunt. 

Brooke was growing increasingly frustrated she had searched every possible place she could think of within the school and had come up empty. Lucas was nowhere to be found. Spotting Mouth walking towards his class she advanced towards him menacingly.

"Do you know where Lucas is?" she demanded glaring at him impatiently as she waited for an answer.

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Because I can't find him obviously."

"I don't know maybe he's off somewhere with Haley."

Brooke's face turned bright red as she heard this and with her voice lowered she told Mouth exactly how she felt about that idea.

"Why the FUCK would he be with her? She's been cheating on him for months. She's not fit to be anywhere near him."

"Whoa. Calm down. You asked me if I knew where he was and I just suggested the most obvious place. No need to have a meltdown on me."

"A meltdown." She screeched her quiet voice of moments before forgotten.

"You think I'm having a meltdown?"

He looked at her uncertainly suddenly wondering if it was wise to continue this conversation at all.

"Uh no that's not what I meant. It was just a joke." He tried unsuccessfully to reassure her.

Looking at a spot over her shoulder he grew more nervous.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later," he said "we've got company."

Brooke whirled around to look in the direction that Mouth was staring in and saw Nathan and Haley headed towards them deep in conversation. When she turned back she saw Mouth had moved away down the hall and was now watching anxiously to see what would happen.

Nathan and Haley passed by Brooke apparently oblivious to the fact that she was standing there.

"At least now I'll be able to do this whenever I want to." He told her leaning in and kissing her.

"In fact I'm thinking maybe I should be thanking the person who exposed us…" He stopped as Haley elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

A slight glare was on her face as she looked up into his joking face, her distaste for his attempt at humour apparent. But unfortunately from where Brooke was standing she was unable to see how upset Haley was and so her rage increased. Nor was she able to hear Haley's whispered words of admonishment to Nathan as they continued down the hall. If she had things may have been a lot different.

_I can't believe this. I finally start my plan to destroy Saint Haley and what happens she laughs about it. This was supposed to leave her alone and instead it seems to have bought her and Nathan even closer to each other. I'm sorry Haley I really didn't think it would be necessary to do this but I can't let you win._

Moving down the hallway towards Mouth she made no attempt to hide from them she knew they were far too caught up in each other to even notice her.

"We're going ahead with Phase Three and I expect you to do it as soon as possible." she told him walking away quickly before he had a chance to argue.

He stared after her with his mouth hanging open. When he had originally agreed to help her with this he had never imagined that she would take things this far. For a moment he considered trying once again to back out of his end of their bargain but he knew that they had come too far now for her to let him walk away easily. She would make his life Hell if he didn't go through with this last stage of the plan. He walked to his locker to gather the necessary materials.

* * *

Nathan led Haley outside to a secluded area of the courtyard where no one would overhear their conversation. 

"So how are we going to figure out who's behind the note and the photos?" he asked.

"I wish I knew." She answered him quietly deep in thought.

"I guess the best place to start would be to try and think of anyone who might have a grudge against me."

"Ok" he said uncertainly "but this whole thing has been pretty extreme. Whoever it is would have to have a hell of a grudge."

"I know and the only people I can think of are too obvious. I mean Brooke would have the perfect motive for all this if it wasn't for the fact that she had no idea what we were up to."

"Or the fact that she cheated on me," He mumbled but Haley heard him and turned to look at him in surprise.

"She what?"

"She cheated on me." He told her honestly.

"That was the main catalyst for our break-up on the weekend.

"After the club the other night she took some guy home and fucked him."

"Who was he?" she asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. He was already gone when I showed up."

Haley's mind flashed back to Lucas and Brooke dancing so closely at the club the other night and the way they had both disappeared. _It couldn't be, could it? No what am I talking about Lucas would never do something like that. I'm just suspecting him because if he did cheat on me it would ease some of my guilt. _Try as she might though she couldn't quite shake the feeling that maybe this was all connected.

"Come on Hales there's no way Brooke could be responsible for this. We've just got to keep thinking."

Over the course of the next forty-five minutes they bandied around several names but none of them quite seemed to fit.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Perhaps we should start thinking more about who had opportunity rather than motive. We need to figure out who could have seen us." She suggested seriously.

"Right well it could have been one of your neighbours. They might have seen me climbing in or our your window."

"Maybe" she agreed hesitantly "but it must be someone that has something to do with the school. Otherwise how did they get that photo in my locker and didn't Lucas say he found one in his textbook."

"What about Mrs Cameron?" she asked in complete seriousness.

"Our Biology teacher?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah well maybe she could see more than we thought she could under those benches."

"Haley I seriously doubt it. If we're going to accuse her then we may as well throw Whitey's name in there too."

"Huh?" she questioned him.

"Well maybe Whitey's got secret cameras hidden in the locker room and he was watching when you paid me a visit in the showers."

Haley looked at him as if he was losing his mind.

"Well its no more ridiculous than your suggestion of Mrs Cameron." He said defensively.

"Alright so I think we should rule out teachers."

"Ok so that narrows it back down to the entire student population." He said sarcastically.

"Who are we kidding we're never going to figure this out." She said her shoulders slumping dejectedly.

Nathan could see how upset she was at the idea and rushed to reassure her.

"Don't worry Hales we will figure this out. It's just going to take some time, that's all."

Looking up he saw the hordes of students poring out through every exit.

"Well looks like school's over for the day. How about we grab our stuff and get out of here."

"Sounds good to me" she agreed and walked behind him as he pushed his way against the current of teenagers all anxious to get away from the school.

* * *

Already there were only a few stragglers remaining behind at their lockers and Nathan and Haley were able to make their way down the hall relatively unimpeded. As they approached her locker a figure hurried towards them head bent and completely oblivious to their presence. Nathan grabbed Haley's arm to steer her out of the way and was able to for the most part avoid the collision his arm however knocked against the other person's hand and they dropped their armload of papers. 

Looking up in shock Mouth found himself confronted with the sight of Nathan and Haley standing over him. His eyes glazed over with panic and he dropped to the floor madly trying to grab the papers he had dropped.

"Oh Mouth I'm sorry." Haley apologised. "Here I'll help you pick them up."

"No" Mouth said anxiously "it's fine Haley don't worry about it."

But Haley was already bending over picking up the paper lying face down on the floor. As she picked it up Mouth practically snatched it out of her hand and Nathan's suspicions were immediately aroused. Reaching over he grabbed one of the sheets of paper before Mouth had time to react. Turning it over in his hands Nathan's lips formed a thin line of anger and his fist unconsciously bunched up.

"It was you." He thundered glaring ominously at the much shorter boy standing in front of him.

"Well Haley looks like we just found our blackmailer." He said turning and thrusting the piece of paper towards her.

Haley took it from him slowly, shuddering as she took in the details of the copied picture. Nathan reached over and knocked the remaining copies out of Mouth's arms and back to the floor. Hundreds of copies of Haley and Nathan's rendezvous' were scattered all over the floor.

Haley looked at Mouth uncomprehendingly.

"You, but why would you do something like this? I've never done anything to you."

Mouth looked over Haley's shoulder and saw Brooke a discreet distance away listening intently. She threw Mouth a threatening look and he knew he could not turn her in.

"Lucas is my friend. I couldn't stand what you were doing to him." He said simply.

**A.N There will probably only be another two chapters of this story before it ends. So review if you want to see how it ends. I know some people probably think I don't update quick enough but I have been writing this story as I go along and I have to fit my writing in around work and everything else. But I can promise you that I am not intentionally dragging the story out any longer than I have to. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Insomnia

**A.N Just a very short chapter this time around. This was supposed to be the second last chapter but as I was writing it I decided that the story would flow better if the next events were divided into two chapters so this is the first part of it and once I have a chance to get it written and of course you guys have a chance to review and tell me what you think I'll post the second part. Some of you have probably been wondering what I have against Brooke while reading this story but the truth is I actually really like Brooke's character on the show and she is one of my favourites but a big part of fan fiction for me is to take what everyone thinks they know about a character and change it around. Let's face it Haley and Nathan haven't exactly been true to character in this story either. So all you Brooke fans out there please don't hate me for what I'm about to do.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Lucas didn't sleep much that night. Instead he lay awake replaying the scenes from earlier that day over and over in his mind. He could hardly believe everything that had happened in the last couple of days and wanted to know who was responsible.The only thing he wasn't sure about at the moment was whether he should thank them for opening his eyes to the truth or whether perhaps he should destroy them the way he himself felt destroyed.When he left school that day he had gone to the river court to try and sort things through in his own mind but he found it imposssible to concentrate on anything other than what he had found in his textbook. He kept seeing the image from that photo of Haley and Nathan every time he closed his eyes. It was almost like it had been emblazoned into his consciousness and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to completely forget the look of rapture in Haley's eyes as she looked up at Nathan. That was the part that hurt him the most the obvious ecstasy she felt being in Nathan's presence. She had never looked at him that way in all the time they had been together. _Maybe I was fooling myself all those times that I tried to convince myself that we had the perfect relationship. There's no such thing as fucking perfection. _

_

* * *

_

Haley too was having difficulty sleeping despite the feel of Nathan's warm body pressed against her as she lay in bed. She could not seem to relax and fall asleep. Partially it was guilt that was keeping her awake, she felt terrible about the way she had hurt Lucas but there was also a definite uneasiness plaguing her but she could not work out what was responsible for that feeling. She should be relieved, she was no longer trying to live a lie and her blackmailer had been caught red-handed but she couldn't shake the feeling that something about it all just did not quite add up and she had the feeling that this saga was far from over. She felt movement behind her followed by Nathan's lips grazing against her shoulder blade.

"Hales what's going on? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I guess I just have too much on my mind."

"Are you worrying about Lucas?"

She turned to face him peering into his eyes through the darkness.

"Nathan I will always regret the way I treated Lucas and that I wasn't more honest with him but the truth is I'm actually glad that he knows. I should have admitted to myself a long time ago that my feelings for him had changed but I kept telling myself that he was the only one that I could possibly love and fooling myself into believing that what I felt for him was romantic rather than the friendship that it had truly become. I wouldn't even allow myself to see the truth let alone you and now everything is finally out in the open and I can finally be with you the way I should have been since we first realised our attraction to each other. I really think we have a chance to have something special and now we can finally explore our feelings for each other openly and honestly and see where they lead us." Haley was fairly certain she knew what her feelings for Nathan were but after what had happened with Lucas she wanted to take some time to truly see what she and Nathan had before making any huge declarations.

Nathan looked at her in shock for a moment before gathering her in his arms and pulling her close to his body.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"So now that you've got all that off your chest do you think maybe we can get some sleep?" he asked.

Looking into her eyes he could see that they were still clouded with worry and he knew that despite her long speech before that something else was still playing on her mind.

"Something else is worrying you Haley. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry." She lied unconvincingly.

"Haley" he said warningly.

"Ok fine" she said exasperatedly. "I'm still worried about this blackmail thing."

"But why? I've taken care of Mouth. He won't be bothering us again."

"That's just it. I'm not sure it was Mouth bothering us in the first place. I mean I know he was a part of it but I can't help but think that there's more to this story. I mean his reason for doing it didn't really ring true now did it?"

"I really don't know Hales. I barely know Mouth?"

"It just doesn't seem a very guy like thing to do. If you found out for example that Theresa was cheating on Tim would you start taking photos, writing notes and making threatening phone calls?"

"I guess you've got a point. Most guys that I know would either tell their friend straight up or confront the cheating girlfriend."

"Exactly" Haley said triumphantly "which is why I can't shake this feeling that there's something more going on here and it's not really over."

"Hales I understand what you mean but I don't think there's any point lying here worrying about it. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I guess you're right" she agreed hesitantly still not sounding convinced but she snuggled into his arms anyway and eventually fell asleep wondering what the next day would hold in store for them.

* * *

It seemed that half of Tree Hill was struggling with insomnia that night because across town at the Davis residence Brooke too lay awake brooding on the day's events. Despite her best efforts earlier she had been unable to find Lucas anywhere and so the part of her plan where she comforted him after his discovery of Haley's infidelity had not come to fruition. Then she had been confronted with what to her had been conclusive proof that Haley and Nathan considered her to be a joke and to top it all off her co-conspirator in this whole mess (Mouth) had been caught out before he could implement the final stage of her revenge against Haley. All in all the only thing that had gone right that day was the fact that Mouth had had enough of a sense of self preservation to leave her role in this chain of events out of his confession. As she tossed and turned in her bed her mind kept playing a never ending video of all the things Haley had done to hurt her and over the top of it was a soundtrack of her mothers voice constantly effusing Haley's virtues while belittling her own daughters achievements just as enthusiastically. _"Why can't you be more like Haley? Haley would never wear something like that. You shouldn't do it that way, Haley does it this way."_ The sound of her mother's voice was finally drowned out by the sound of her own hysterical laughter. Her laughter rang out even as tears cascaded down her face and picking up a picture from the pile beside her bed she lit a match and watched as Haley's face was consumed by the flames.The flames flickering motions were reflected in her eyes and they twinkled with joy as Haley's face became nothing more than a smouldering pile of ash on her floor. Her hysteria finally subsided and the images of Haley and everything she had done stopped playing in her mind. Smiling to herself she lay back down "Haley you've been a naughty, naughty girl and tomorrow you will finally be punished." 

**A.N Hmmm sounds like evil Brooke has something else up her sleeve doesn't it. Well I guess if you want to know what it is you had better review and give me some incentive to post the next chapter. I'm fairly sure with what I have planned you will find it worth the effort of clicking on that little blue button at the bottom left of your screen and telling me what you think. How soon I update is really up to you guys. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	15. The Truth Is Revealed

**A.N I just want to offer an apology to Clarkson04 for the way this chapter ends. I know you hate being left in suspense and this is probably my worst possible ending in your opinion. But you probably won't be the only one to hate me for it.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

It was a really strange feeling for Nathan and Haley going to school the next morning. For the first time there was no one that they had to hide from and so they were able to drive to school together in Nathan's car and walk hand in hand across the parking lot. They got their fair share of strange looks from other students and even some of the teaching faculty who were used to seeing them with Brooke and Lucas respectively. But to be honest they were barely even aware of the curiosity that their joint arrival had aroused in the school population until that is, that it was brought inescapably to their attention by the arrival of Peyton and Theresa blocking their path and glaring at them scathingly.

"Do you two even care about anyone other than yourselves?" Peyton was the first to verbally confront them.

Nathan sighed dramatically at the sound of Peyton's theatrics "What do you mean Peyt?"

But it was Theresa's turn to offer her opinion on the situation and she was more interested in attacking Haley's role in the whole episode.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she spat at her.

Haley too sighed before turning her full attention to Theresa "Why is that Theresa?"

"Of course" Peyton fired back "it would be too much to expect of you two to actually show some consideration for poor Brooke. How could you two do this to her?"

"And Lucas," Theresa added almost as an afterthought. It was clear the two of them were more concerned about Brooke than they were about Lucas.

"I can't believe you would dump Brooke to be with Haley. Poor Brooke has done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment." Peyton continued.

Nathan broke into her tirade before she could get any further into it. "Maybe you should ask Poor Brooke as you so eloquently describe her about the guy she slept with Saturday night before you start flinging accusations at me." He told them his eyes flashing angrily.

Peyton and Theresa looked at him flabbergasted as all the wind was removed from their sails. It wasn't so easy to lay the blame solely at Nathan's feet when confronted with the truth of the situation. Before they could gather their wits to mount another offensive Nathan took Haley by the hand and led her away from the two speechless girls.

"That was a great start to the day." Nathan told her with sarcasm.

"I would try to tell you that things can only get better," she told him "but I have a bad feeling that that was only the beginning and things are most likely going to get a hell of a lot worse."

* * *

Lucas seriously considered the idea of not going to school that day. After the events of the day before he really was not in the mood to sit in classes and see Nathan and Haley together as they would most likely be by now. Plus he knew that most of the school had probably gotten hold of the story and he truly was not emotionally ready to be the subject of all the gossip and innuendo that would no doubt be parried in his direction. Added to which he was sure that Brooke would be hanging around and he really did not want to have to deal with her on top of everything else. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he kept getting in her presence lately but thus far had been unable to put his finger on any plausible reason for it. Dragging himself out of bed he threw on some clothes and grabbed his books heading for the door. He knew that there was no point hiding out in his room for the day he was best to get out there and confront what the day had in store for him.

* * *

Brooke surprisingly had woken up in a reasonably good mood. Although thinking about her plans for that day was definitely enough to brighten her spirits no matter how dark her mood may otherwise have been. She dressed carefully wanting to make sure that she looked perfect for the day she had in store. Lucas was finally going to be hers and then Haley would finally realise how wrong she had been to mess with Brooke Davis. Smiling to herself she walked out to her car anxious for once to get to school and get the day started.

* * *

Apart from Peyton and Theresa's outburst the morning had been fairly average for each member of the group. It was only when lunchtime came around that the divide in them became more apparent. Peyton, Theresa, Jake, Tim and Brooke sat together at the regular table. Despite Tim's protests to the contrary it was obvious that Nathan and Haley weren't welcome so they found another table to sit at. They weren't really that bothered by having only each other for company anyway. Much to Brooke's disappointment Lucas was nowhere to be seen and in fact had not been seen by any of the group at all that day. But even though they did not see him he saw them. He saw Nathan and Haley sitting together looking truly happy to be spending their time in each other's company. He saw Brooke sitting with Peyton and Theresa who seemed to be making a huge effort to involve Brooke in their conversation but even from where he stood Lucas could see she was obviously preoccupied with other thoughts. He watched as she once again scanned the interior of the cafeteria a frown of consternation marring her normally attractive features, as she once again was unsuccessful in locating the object of her thoughts. From his vantage point he was able to unbeknownst to her see her as she looked around once again. He saw the glare of pure hatred that she wore when her gaze settled on Nathan and Haley and to be perfectly honest was a little surprised by it. Brooke herself had made it perfectly clear to him that she was not overly bothered by her break up with Nathan and she hadn't really cared enough about him to now seem to feel such obvious hatred. It would seem her hatred was directed solely at Haley, he tried to piece together this new information with what he already knew and all of a sudden the answer was blatantly obvious. _Could Brooke be behind everything that has happened?_ She had been trying to split Haley and him up recently and obviously would know exactly what textbook he was currently using and what page they were up to in class. On their own, those facts would have seemed coincidental at best but now coupled with her hostility directed towards Haley he couldn't help but wonder. Deciding not to act until he had time to properly weigh this information he walked away leaving the group split into its individual factions. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Fifth and sixth period passed slowly for most people including the gang. The last two periods of the day were always the worst as the time always seemed to drag before the final bell would sound to signal their freedom from another day of tedious academia. Nathan was completely preoccupied as he sat in Calculus for the last class of the day. Tim sat beside him totally lost in his own daydreams. Nathan could feel someone watching him and turned to find Brooke staring at him smiling as if in anticipation of some wondrous event. He felt slightly uncomfortable and visibly squirmed under her gaze. At his movement she seemed to become aware that he had noticed her staring and she turned her attention back to her favourite subject. Sitting behind Lucas she avidly watched his every move waiting in vain hope that he might turn to acknowledge her presence but he remained facing the front of the room and seemed almost oblivious to her presence in his class. She decided it was time to force the issue slightly and quickly scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper, waiting until the teachers attention was focused in another direction before leaning forward and tapping him on the shoulder. Lucas turned to look at her his face expressionless as he waited to see why she had wanted his attention. Smiling innocently she passed him the folded square of paper hoping he would not refuse it. He took it reading it surreptitiously. 

**I need to talk to you. Lets see if we can get out of here a bit early.**

Turning back towards her he nodded slightly in agreement and immediately raised his hand.

"Excuse me Mr Johnson, I'm feeling really ill. Can I please be excused?"

Mr Johnson looked in the direction of Lucas and immediately granted his permission. The boy had looked pale and drawn all lesson and he saw no reason to doubt the legitimacy of his request.

"Alright Scott, off you go."

Brooke allowed ten minutes to pass before she too raised her hand.

"Mr Johnson I need to be excused."

"Not likely Miss Davis."

"Please Sir" she used the one excuse guaranteed to work on all male teachers. "I need to go to the bathroom to attend to a female problem.

The middle-aged man visibly blanched at her words and hesitated only a moment longer.

"Very well Miss Davis, you're excused."

Brooke gleefully left the room excited to finally have a chance to be alone with Lucas and hopefully succeed in the last part of her plan to make Lucas hers.

* * *

Lucas waited for Brooke wondering what was the best way to go about confirming the suspicions that had been steadily growing stronger all afternoon. Watching her saunter towards him she looked to be so sure of herself. Sure that she would get what she wanted from him but she was clueless that Lucas had plans to get what he needed from her too and what he needed more than anything was information. 

"Lucas I'm so glad that we're finally getting a chance to talk," she smiled at him flirtatiously leaning against the wall so that her short skirt rode even higher up her thigh.

Suddenly it was very clear to Lucas exactly what he needed to do. He smiled in her direction almost shyly.

"I'm happy to be talking to you too Brooke. I was so worried after the way I treated you yesterday that you might never want to speak to me again."

Her hand came up to stroke his arm reassuringly and her eyes practically glowed in anticipation of her triumph.

"You're so wonderful Brooke to forgive me like this."

"Of course I forgive you Lucas. I…" but whatever else she had planned to say was cut off by Lucas' lips covering hers in a passion filled kiss.

She responded instantly threading her fingers through his hair and pressing her body against his. But suddenly without warning he broke away and pushed himself back from her.

"Brooke I'm sorry I can't. What about Haley?"

"Haley?" she asked incredulously.

"You and Haley broke up."

"I know but I'm still hoping we might get back together. I still love her."

Brooke's upper lip curled back in a sneer.

"But she cheated on you."

"I know that's what people have been saying but I don't think its true. Haley would never do that. She's too kind hearted and sincere."

Brooke could feel her rage boiling up inside of her but was doing her best not to let it show. She turned to Lucas once more.

"But what about the photo?"

"What photo?" he asked with feigned innocence.

He had been listening to the rumour mill all day and although there were some pretty wild stories going around about the reason for their break-up so far there had been no mention of the photographic evidence. He'd even heard someone claim that they had seen Haley sneak into the locker room early one morning and not leave until just before Nathan but personally he didn't believe that particular story. _What possible reason would Haley have to be sneaking into the locker room?_

Brooke looked at him in disbelief her anger clouding her judgement and therefore making it impossible for her to think before she spoke.

"The photo in your textbook." She grated.

In that moment Lucas knew he had her. He pressed on before she could think about what she had said and get herself back under control.

"How do you know about the photo Brooke?" he asked mildly trying not to show too much interest.

A shadow passed across Brooke's eyes as she realised what she had said and she madly tried to rack her brain for a plausible reason for her to know about the presence of the photo. She could feel her self-control beginning to crumble under Lucas' unwavering gaze. But she could think of nothing to tell him that would sound believable.

"It was you wasn't it?" he questioned her quietly.

"You're the one who planted that photo."

"What the Fuck is wrong with you Brooke?"

Hearing Lucas speak to her like that was the last straw and what little control she had on her emotions snapped. A glint came into her eyes and she smiled manically.

"Haley's been a naughty, naughty girl and now she's going to be punished." She said in a singsong voice.

Lucas felt a shudder course through his body as he saw the hatred burning deep within Brooke's eyes as she said Haley's name and in that moment he knew there was something desperately wrong with her.

Brooke started laughing then as if someone had told her an outrageously funny joke but no one had spoken except perhaps in her head. She walked towards Lucas and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry Lucas I'm going to take care of everything so that we can finally be together."

She turned then and ran up the hall. Lucas tried to call after her but she ran on as if he hadn't spoken and Lucas felt his stomach drop as he contemplated what she could possibly have meant by that last statement. He stood there motionless overcome with dread as the bell sounded and students began pouring out of classes all around him. _I have to find Haley. _No matter what had happened between them the last couple of days he could not bear to see her get hurt. He had to protect her.

* * *

Haley and Nathan stood at her locker talking as she packed up her books readying herself to leave for the day. Nathan already had his rucksack slung over one shoulder and was simply waiting for her to be ready so they could leave. Finally she had everything she needed and she slammed the door shut before heading down the hall towards the exit, Nathan's arm resting casually around her shoulders. They walked out into the brilliant sunshine and headed towards Nathan's car. 

"Nathan Scott get your ass over here now." Whitey's voice thundered across the yard.

Nathan turned to smile at Haley ruefully "here take the keys and wait in the car. Hopefully I won't be long." He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and brazenly squeezed her ass before loping off towards Whitey. Haley couldn't help but smile to herself at his actions. She was lost in thought as she wandered in the direction of the car park.

"Haley look out" Lucas' voice called to her as she turned to see him running in her direction.

She glanced around her puzzled to see what Lucas was yelling about and that's when she saw the blue car hurtling towards her. She froze, she knew she should run but at that moment she was incapable of the simplest movement. She could hear Lucas' footsteps bearing down on her as the car continued in her direction. The next sound anyone heard was the sickening thud of metal connecting with flesh and Nathan bellowing her name across the car park as a body lay lifeless on the ground.

"**HALEY".**

**

* * *

**

**A.N I'm guessing you all hate me now. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	16. Epilogue What Really Happened

**A.N 1 You didn't really think I'd just leave you hanging like that did you. Here it is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**A.N 2 Just a small note to Aleese. I appreciate all feedback. But you might want to remember that this is fiction and not meant to be realistic. If you read my earlier authors notes you would see that I fully admitted that this is not like the Brooke from the show but a fictional story of my own making, using the characters of One Tree Hill. While obviously there are some similarities in the pairings and the fact that its set in High school, I'm just writing a story that is supposed to be a bit of fun. Theres no fun in simply rewriting the show. Its all just a product of my own warped imagination. Sorry you haven't enjoyed the story but I can't please everyone. Anyway like I said thanks for the feedback.**

**Giving In To Desires**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Epilogue.**

_**4th April 2010**_

Standing over the grave that he was seeing for the first time he was overcome with guilt.

"You shouldn't be here. This is all my fault."

Up until now he could never bring himself to visit the gravesite but it had been five years since that disastrous day and he knew the time had come. He ran his fingers over the engraved words of the headstone. He skimmed over the name before tracing the dates.

**5th July 1988 – 4th April 2005**

_So young! No one should die so young. You had barely begun to live._

"If only I had figured out sooner what she was planning to do maybe I could have saved you."

The counsellors he had seen over the course of the last few years had tried to convince him that he was not at fault but he knew otherwise and no one could tell him different. He was just as responsible as she was. He knew that he should have been punished too but for some reason when the courts had dealt out their form of justice he had remained unscathed.

Hearing voices approaching he looked up. He recognised the group and knew that they too were headed to this grave. He had to leave before they saw him.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened Luke. You'll never know how much I wish this could all have been different." Dashing a hand across his face to rid himself of his tears Mouth stood from his kneeling position on the ground and melted in to the shadows.

* * *

Four more people came to stand at the grave. One of them a woman felt a sob begin to rise in her chest. The man standing with her wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a consoling fashion. 

"Peyt its ok. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked looking down at his wife's heavily pregnant form.

"I'll be ok" she assured him "its just hard knowing why he's here. I never thought she was capable of such a thing."

Theresa leaned back into Tim for support and his arms immediately wound around her waist.

"I miss ya buddy." He stated simply his voice rough with poorly disguised emotion.

The group stayed for a little while talking softly to their dearly missed friend. After some time had passed Theresa looked at her watch before looking regretfully up at Tim.

"We should go. I promised the babysitter we'd be back to feed the twins their lunch."

"We better go too Peyt. We need to collect Jenny from my mom's."

After each had said their farewells they departed going back to the lives they had built for themselves but each one left a small part of their heart behind.

* * *

Mouth watched them from the shadows, seeing for the first time just how much his actions had affected all these people. He settled himself more comfortably against the tree and remained where he was for the next 40 minutes contemplating what he had seen. He also thought back to the events that had led to this tragedy, for that's what this was, a tragedy. 

**Flashback**

_He was feeling so restless tonight. He had been trying for a couple of hours to get to sleep but couldn't seem to settle. This was often the case after commentating one of The Raven's basketball games but tonight it seemed worse than usual. Throwing back the covers of his bed he stalked to the window wanting to bring some fresh air into his stuffy bedroom. Opening it up he glanced out on to the deserted street. No not deserted he ammended as he saw a figure skulking around on the James' front lawn. Whoever it was, was staring intently up at a window and he gasped as he saw the flash of a camera go off. What on earth was going on out there?_

_Grabbing his jeans he pulled them over his boxer shorts and headed for the door hoping to get a better look at what was happening. Quietly he let himself out the front door and made his way down the drive sticking to the shadows where he was unlikely to be spotted. Whoever it was hanging around the James' front yard they appeared to be quite small. He couldn't get a good look at their face as it was too dark but he had a strange sense of familiarity as he watched them stand motionless their attention never wavering from the window. He looked up to the window himself trying to see what could be holding their attention and was shocked by the sight of Haley standing naked in plain view. He could see she wasn't alone and it was also obvious that it was not Lucas who stood with her. The man with her turned then and Mouth almost fell over in shock as he took in the features of Nathan Scott. He was so astounded at the sight before him that Mouth falied to notice the sound of an approaching car. Headlights flashed over the two people standing outside watching and the girl turned from her intense study of her boyfriend and supposed friend in the middle of a very heated make out session._

_Shock was clearly written all over her face as she realised that she was not alone in her voyuerism and had in fact been joined by a boy she recognised vaguely from school. Furious she stalked over to him unsure how she should handle being caught in such a compromising position. _

_"What are you doing here?" she bit out angrily._

_"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." he replied before finally taking the time to look at the other person._

_"Oh my God Brooke, what are you...?"_

_"I really don't think thats any of your business. Now what I need to know is what is it going to take for you to not mention this little incident to anyone?"_

_Giving him no time to answer she rushed on "I can offer you 100 dollars."_

_Mouth's eyes bulged as he heard the offer. He couldn't remember ever being offered that sort of money before. Brooke could see his interest and suddenly realised that maybe he was the perfect accomplice to help her finally bring her long held plans to fruition._

_"There's a lot more where that came from if you're interested in helping me with a little project." She purred stroking her fingers lightly over his arm._

_"You're a friend of Lucas' right?" she asked casually._

**End Flashback**

Breaking out of his reverie he moved to stand up but became aware of more people heading towards the grave and decided to stay a little longer. This was his own form of penance he meted out to himself, standing, watching the lives he had destroyed because he had lacked the courage to stand up for himself. This latest batch of visitors were familiar to him too. He had known they would come but had been unprepared for the stark reality of seeing them again after so long.

The couple walked assuredly hand in hand to the grave having been there many times before. The man lifted the small child off his shoulders and set her on the ground.

She smiled broadly stretching out a hand to touch the cold marble.

"Hi Uncle Luke, we've come to visit you again. I made you a present." She said bringing her other hand out from behind her back to reveal a card. On the front was a stick figure of a boy with spiky yellow hair and what appeared to be a basketball in his hand.

"Mommy showed me a photo of you and I drew this picture just like the photo." She stated proudly.

"Lucy why don't you find a rock to stop Uncle Lucas' card from blowing away in the wind?" Haley suggested.

The dark haired child looked up at her mother for a moment as she considered her suggestion.

"Ok." She agreed.

"I'll be right back. Ok Uncle Lucas?"

She scampered off in search of the perfect rock because nothing but the best was suitable for her Uncle Lucas.

"Hey Handsome," Haley greeted the grave quietly using her old nickname for him.

"I've missed you."

Nathan's arm tightened on her waist as he saw the tears forming in her eyes but he remained silent allowing her to finish what she wanted to say.

"Its hard to believe that its been five years already." She told him.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't thank God for you and what you did for us." Her voice broke on the last word and Nathan took the opportunity to begin speaking.

"Hey man. Everything Haley just said goes double for me. I wouldn't have them at all if it wasn't for you and I truly can't imagine my life without Hales or our daughter."

"You'll never know how grateful I am." He concluded heavily.

Lucy came back interrupting their moment and with a flourish placed the card on the marble slab with the rock to hold it in place.

Turning to face her parents she gave them a questioning look.

Deciding her mother would be the best source of information she asked "Why do you and Daddy always say thank-you to Uncle Lucas whenever we come here."

"Lucy we've talked about this before" Nathan told her but Haley placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Its ok I'll tell you again."

"Remember how I told you that Uncle Lucas stopped me from getting hurt when you were in my tummy."

She nodded slowly she knew this story but it was one she insisted on hearing everytime they came to see Uncle Lucas.

"But why did the bad lady want to hurt us and why did she make Uncle Lucas go away?" she asked uncomprehendingly.

Nathan's voice broke into their conversation "The lady was sick and she didn't know what she was doing?"

"Plus" said Haley "she didn't know about you. None of us did."

But Lucy's mind was still stuck on her father's words.

"Did she get some medicine?" she asked seriously.

"She went to a special hospital where the doctors could take care of her and other sick people like her." Haley explained knowing the concept of mental health was not something a four year old needed to hear about.

Latching on to another fact she knew about the uncle she had never met she asked, "Uncle Lucas was your brother wasn't he Daddy?"

"That's right." Nathan replied glad the conversation had returned to safer ground.

"Was he your brother too Mommy?"

"No sweetheart he was just a very special friend of Mommy's."

She had long ago accepted the fact that that was all she and Lucas should ever have been and she knew he too had come to that realisation before he died. They say things become a lot clearer right before you die and it had certainly seemed to be the case for Lucas. She smiled sadly at the memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The impact of his body sent her flying out of harms way and she landed on the ground with a thud. Lying dazed for a moment she tried desperately to regain her breath. Forcing herself up she looked at the spot where she had been standing just seconds before. Lucas lay there very still blood pouring from his many wounds. Haley scrambled over to him terrified of what she would find on closer inspection._

"_Lucas," she screamed, "Lucas are you ok? Please be ok."_

_He turned his head slightly to look at her._

"_You and Nathan are going to be really happy together Hales. I'm really glad for you."_

_Inhaling sharply he said his last words._

"_I love you Hales."_

_Tears streamed down Haley's face as she clutched his arm hoping against hope that he would wake up again but it wasn't to be. She heard Nathan's voice yell her name across the parking lot and the sound of his footsteps running towards her then everything faded to black._

**End Flashback**

* * *

In a small, stark white room located in a town not too far away a young woman sat in a chair rocking to and fro. Her hair was a tangled mess and her thin body was practically swallowed up by the fluffy robe she wore. In her lap she held a plastic brown haired doll and as she rocked her voice could be heard echoing throughout the room its singsong tone almost melodic. 

"Haley's been a naughty, naughty girl. She **will** be punished."

As she said the last words she looked down at the doll in her lap but she was not seeing a doll she was seeing a living, breathing person, a person by the name of Haley James. Twining her fingers through the matted hair of the doll she violently wrenched the head from the body and laughed joyously to herself.

In a room just down the hall a nurse watched this happen on her monitor and sighing wrote a note for the next shift.

**Patient B. Davis will need another doll.**

She didn't know why they just didn't buy a whole supply of dolls at a time rather than someone having to make the trip to the store at least three times a week to replace the doll that had been destroyed in some way. Surely they knew by now that the new dolls never lasted more than a day or two.

* * *

"Haley honey," Nathan's voice broke into her reverie and she pushed aside her thoughts of Lucas for the time being. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes" she answered smiling. "I'm ready."

His large hand enveloped hers and she held her daughter's much smaller one in her other hand and together they walked out of the cemetery. Together they headed home to the life they had built as a family.

* * *

**A.N Well there it is the end of my second story. I have been completely overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have recieved for this story. I still find it amazing that people find such positive things to say about my writing. If you're interested in reading any more of my OTH fics check out my new story The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same and my first story How The Mighty Have Fallen. Hope you enjoy them.**

**I want to say a special thank-you to my sister Jane who has definitely helped me in writing this story. She has given me lots of honest feedback about what she feels worked and didn't work and has offered me a few suggestions which I've been able to make use of. All this while she has been completing her honours year at University and trying to write her thesis. I really appreciate it Jane. Love you.**

**My other thank-you has to go to all my wonderful reviewers.**

**clarkson04, cherrymfzb, MisFaith1029, tinydancer7, Miss Mills, chicky39, Kaysie, hesfadedme, thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU, crystal, LiasonFan2, emogeek1, reader, ravenschickie23, jenaebee and marianne-larsen who all reviewed so regularly and genuinely gave me something to smile about.**

**I also want to thank my other reviewers Kendall, ababy99, Jenna, kaos2405, Magy, swtxshelly77, guest, Jessica, alex, Mik, Selene Romanov, complicatedsimplicity, aleese, heather dawn and Britt. I really appreciated all your feedback.**

**Please let me know what you think of this last chapter. Are you happy with the way I ended it?**

**Hopefully I'll hear from you all again with my next story.**

**Thanx again.**

**Ange x.**


End file.
